Origin
by CMW2
Summary: Origin-something from which anything arises or is derived; source; fountainhead. Spock/Uhura-how it all began. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I know there's a bajillion Spock and Uhura fics up on here (I've read almost all of them at least twice :D) but I couldn't help but start my own. I want to play too! Besides, my muse has been howling at me to write for them for months and what she wants, she gets. **

**Now, when I first saw the epicness known as Star Trek, I was shocked and delighted to see a relationship between them. But I want to know how it happened. Hopefully, this story will address that question in a fun, sexy, and realistic manner. This will be a chapter fic and I hope to be able to balance it with my other WIPs so you guys can get at least one update a week. **

**PS: I have never written anything for Spock before so if his voice is off, please tell me so that I may improve. Also, any Vulcan (written in bold italics) I find for the story will either be from the VLD or from a fic on here. I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due if the latter is necessary.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She entered the lecture hall and took her customary 3rd row center seat, placing her large black bag at her side. Checking her chronometer, she saw that it was only 0700, an hour before class began. Her adviser had finally switched her into the Advanced Vulcan class that she had desired and the last thing she wanted was to be late.

Commander Spock did not tolerate tardiness.

Once the chime rang, he locked the door and unless one had a genuine doctor or admiral's excuse, he would not let students in. It was a lesson in punctuality, he said. An officer had to learn to be responsible and on time or they would not succeed in the field.

She just didn't want to piss him off.

Nyota Uhura had a goal. She was going to graduate on time with honors and serve on the USS Enterprise as Chief Communications Officer. She wanted to explore new worlds and learn new languages. The last thing she needed was a professor with such clout against her.

He had set many academic records at Starfleet Academy and had the respect of the entire admiralty. He could make or break her career. Anxiety began to fill her but she fought it off with deep, controlled breaths. In for 4, out for 4, push from below the navel. Unconsciously, her legs drew up into her seat and crossed "Indian style" After a moment, her deep amber eyes drifted loosely shut. Her grandmother had taught her meditation and it had become invaluable to her, especially with her hectic schedule.

Not only was she taking all Advanced classes, she was doing independent study for flight, self defense, and various languages, including Klingon. Without this solace, she would've succumbed to a nervous breakdown, just like many other students.

A shudder went through her as she remembered how one Andorian cadet had to be rushed to sick bay, unable to breathe due to hysterical tears.

She would not end up like that. She would not break. She would reach her goal.

There was not another option.

_**//////////////**_

Commander Spock entered his classroom at 0730 and immediately sensed that someone was there. Descending the stairs, he stopped at the third row and saw a young woman in deep meditation.

She was of African descent, most likely from Kenya. He estimated her height to be at 177.8 cm and her weight to be at 130 pounds. Searching his memory, he placed her as Cadet Nyota Uhura, a cadet of great ambition and talent. Her work was of high quality and she was a Xenolinguistics prodigy, fluent in all Terran languages by the age of 11. Her file also mentioned that she was steadily obtaining fluency in other languages, including Romulan.

Due to this, he had specifically requested for her to be in his class.

Logically, he knew that many of his students would require assistance and she would be an adequate aide. Of course, he had to _**ask**_ her for her services…

"Cadet Uhura?"

Her eyes snapped open and Spock was taken aback as a hand gripped his wrist with bruising force, ready to twist and break at a moment's notice.

"Cadet Uhura."

She looked at him, down at her grip, and let out a small mortified squeak before quickly letting go.

The noise made an unfamiliar emotion begin to fill him but he ignored it as he listened to her frantic explanation.

"…my brothers always used to try to prank me when I was meditating and eventually, I decided to start fighting back so when you broke my concentration, I just reacted and I am so sorry! I know Vulcans prefer not to be touched and…"

"Cadet Uhura!" he cut off sharply.

"Yes, sir?" she asked meekly.

"Your reaction is understandable. I too had to deal with situations such as yours." he replied simply.

The ones who tormented him as a child had used his meditative state in attempts to illicit an emotional response. He had never reacted, even after he had been glued to his chair. It was somewhat relieving to know that he was not the only one with that humiliation.

"Oh. Okay."

She unfolded her legs and his eyes noticed smooth skin on her thighs before she adjusted her skirt. The emotion surged again, tinged with something deeper, but he ignored it in favor of speaking with her.

"Cadet, I have a proposal to make. I am in need of a student aid. You are already fluent in Romulan, are you not?"

"Yes, sir. All three dialects. So, you want me to help teach Romulan while I'm learning Vulcan?" she surmised.

"If it is too great of a request…"

"No, I'll do it. I just wasn't expecting the offer. I'll have to speak with my advisor to work out the details. Um...is your wrist okay?"

Checking, he saw that some bruising had formed but there was no damage to the bones or tendons.

The humming of a dermal regenerator made him look at her quizzically and she explained, "I always have a first aid kit with me. One never knows when they're going to get hurt and it's best to prepare for it. Hold still."

Spock noted the gleam of concentration her eyes as she did her task and the softness of her skin. Even though his shields were up, he could feel her concern, her curiosity, her drive. All reminded him of himself.

"There. Much better." she declared after a couple of moments.

The flesh was healed but still a bit tender to the touch. That would improve with time.

"Thank you, Cadet."

Her face lit up in a smile and he could feel his internal temperature increase by 1.6 degrees. He even had to force himself not to smile back.

This had never happened with any other female before, not even with his former betrothed T'Pring. Apparently, Cadet Uhura was different.

Fascinating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I can do this. Writing for these two is harder than I thought it would be but other than a few minor details (thanks for bringing them up, you guys), I think that chapter 1 was an overall win.**

** To address a concern,I will change my formatting for this story and probably continue it with any new ones. It does read a bit better and it's easier for me to do revisions. Now, for the story. It's time to start bringing in other characters and in this chapter, it's Gaila. If I ever manage to find a friend like her, I'll hold on tight. Plus, the seed is starting to take root in our heroes' minds, leading to a bit of angst.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, I can't stay out too long. I have to get to bed soon." she warned as they got a table.

"Yay, Nyota!" her best friend cheered, indicating that she took it in the wrong context.

"Not _**that**_ kind of bed! I have to get up earlier because I have a job!" she clarified between laughs.

"Oh…well, still yay! Tell me everything!"

Nyota smiled and sipped at her lemonade, gearing up for a long conversation.

Gaila was her polar opposite. Loud, bold, and no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh. On paper, they were never supposed to get along. Yet, they had become fast friends and Nyota considered her to be the sister she never got to have. The Orion woman was very insightful when it came to emotional matters and she had even helped her out with a few persistent pursuers. Cadet Jamison still winced every time she came near…

"It's a student aide job for Commander Spock. He offered me the position this morning and Ellsworth gave it the green light."

Gaila grinned and asked, "Commander Spock? Isn't that the sexy Vulcan?"

Well, he was Vulcan but she didn't know much about sexy. She had been a little too focused on not killing him to take a good look at first.

Her mind went through the fantastic lesson from earlier and then focused on him, trying to figure out where sexy came into play.

He had the long lean body of a swimmer or maybe a runner. His skin was a healthy pale, which was surprising since Vulcan was a desert planet, and his hair was the color of ink, soft looking. An image of her fingers gripping it as they kissed made her shiver slightly, something Gaila picked up on immediately.

"So, you _did_ notice. Can't blame you. That man is a sexy beast. I just want to nibble on his ears…"

"Gaila!" she hissed, noticing a few curious glances toward their table.

"…and his lips. They look like they'd be sweet…"

Nyota blushed as she thought of the pale pink lips on her skin, burning her to the core.

Quickly, she took another drink of her lemonade, almost draining the glass.

"…and he'd be a God in bed. Smart boys do it best. They have more time to plot their courses, so to speak…" Gaila told her with a dreamy smile.

"Okay, can we eat now?! Here, let's share an entrée. You pick." Uhura cut off while almost throwing the menu at her, not needing the images of a hot, sweaty Vulcan sex god in her head.

Too late.

"Vulcan dipped in chocolate." Gaila replied with a predatory grin.

Nyota put her head on the table, ignoring her friend's laughter to mull over this new development. She was starting to have a crush on her professor/boss/superior officer, a person who she would have to work with every day for at least a year. Not only was he all of that, he was _**Vulcan**_, making any chance of him feeling the same way less than nil.

This was not good.

_**//////////////**_

He could not focus.

Spock had been attempting to meditate for the last hour but it was just not happening. It was odd. He hadn't had problems the night before. What was different about tonight?

An image entered his mind and he forced it out, getting his answer: Cadet Uhura.

He did not understand. He had encountered other intelligent females during his time on Earth. He had also met many that could be considered beautiful, especially during his travels with his parents. As he thought more on the matter, he realized that he had never met one who could balance beauty and intelligence so perfectly.

With that in mind, he stood, looking down at the grounds at night. Many cadets were out, probably looking for a bar to indulge in drunken debauchery. A crowd was flowing out of a nearby restaurant and his sharp eyes picked her out with an Orion female, obviously laughing at something she said. Although her mouth was covered by her hand, he could see the mirth and joy within her gaze. The unknown emotion from the morning returned stronger than ever and it took all of his discipline not to succumb to it. What was it? Not knowing was beginning to wear on him.

She glanced at a nearby chronometer and sobered, her eyes widening in alarm. She grabbed her friend's arm and bolted. Spock checked and saw that it was 22:45. If the young women continued their rapid pace, they would return to their dorm with 15 seconds to spare. He knew the consequences of being caught out after curfew and he hoped that she…_**they**_…would be spared the experience.

Why he cared was yet another fact beyond his understanding. She was a cadet, one out of 9850. What made her special enough to occupy his thoughts and disturb his mind? Was he becoming…attracted to her? Attached to her? Was that it? It couldn't be!

It was most illogical. He had only known the woman for a day. She was his student. It was against numerous regulations to become emotionally involved with her. It could not happen.

Unconsciously, he rubbed the skin on his right wrist, still feeling the ghost of her touch, her mind...

Regardless of the facts and the lack of logic, Spock feared that it may have already happened.

Now, how was he going to deal with it? Would he deal with it at all?

With a very human like sigh, he moved away from the window, intending to brew some tea and grade papers.

Obviously, he would not be resting tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I have a loose map for this story and it's making the drafting much easier. I have to return to school on Monday but I will try to keep up with my updating flow. I have a much longer break starting on the 18****th**** and it goes until about the 2****nd**** week of January, meaning that I'll be a writing fiend. Well, after I finish the inevitable big AP English project I end up saddled with. Oh, the perils of high school…**

**Now that the seed has been planted, it is time for it to be nurtured, which will begin to get us into the bulk of the story. They're to be "just friends" for quite a while, at least the first half of the story.**

**This will be Nyota's first day of being Spock's aide, leading to more conversation and a little more background information on the two of them along with pre-relationship fluff.**

**PS: A very big thank you and a box of chocolate covered Vulcans to Linstock for both of her encouraging reviews. They really made my day. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His office was much different than she expected.

Vivid pictures of desert landscape hung on the walls, most likely images of Vulcan. The walls were a deep blue instead of the standard off white and a large window provided a spectacular view. She could see Alcatraz in the distance, seemingly glowing in the late afternoon sun. Careful not to disturb anything, she looked around the shelves, recognizing a few pieces of African art amongst the various "knick knacks". Had he been to Africa before? The idea appealed to her greatly. If he had, that could be a potential conversation starter.

**You're not here to get to know him. You're here to help him with clumsy tongued cadets.**, her inner voice reminded her.

_Look, the man and I are to be working together for at least the semester. I have to establish a rapport with him._, Nyota retorted impatiently, hating it when her brain decided to argue with her.

**That's not **_**all**_** you want to establish with him…**

She would not tolerate this. She already had to hear it from Gaila. Ever since she had told her about working with him, she had been insufferable. Okay, so she might have a teensy crush on him. It didn't matter. He was her instructor and he was Vulcan. He could never feel the same way and not because of the usual "Vulcans are cold robots" stereotype.

Nyota had done her homework on Vulcan history and she knew that they were a deeply passionate people. So passionate that they had nearly wiped each other out due to constant warfare. If not for a man called Surak, the Vulcans would've faded into history but it was his teachings on logic that preserved them. Since then, all Vulcans faithfully followed his teachings, shaping everything from diplomacy to marriage around them.

In an effort to understand them further, Nyota had searched through countless bookstores in the Bay area until she found a hard copy of the information, depleting a third of her bank account to get it.

It would be worth it in the end, no matter what anyone said. She would have insight into the culture (and man) she was determined to learn about and it would give her an advantage.

Sitting carefully on a nearby chair, she pulled the thick novel out of her bag and decided to read while she waited for him to arrive. Pulling out her readers, she opened to her marked place, eager to learn more.

_**//////////////**_

She was reading Surak. Not only was she reading it but she was absorbed within the text, studying and analyzing every word. The drive he had felt in their inadvertent connection was clearly reflected in her gaze, made bigger by a pair of black square framed reading glasses.

The emotion (he still did not have a name for it) surged again and he had to make a conscious effort to center himself. That had not been necessary since he had performed the _**tal'oth**_ at the age of 12 Terran years. The need had arisen when he had encountered a _**le-matya**_ and had he not, he would have perished.

What would happen if he did not around her?

"Cadet Uhura?" he asked, not wanting a repeat of the last time he had abruptly broken her concentration.

She looked up at him and shut her book, standing to greet him.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind my just sitting in here. I didn't touch anything." she assured him quickly.

He could hear the beginnings of anxiety in her tone and he wished to alleviate it. For some reason, the thought of her being in any sort of emotional distress was distinctly unappealing to him.

"Since we will be sharing this space for the foreseeable future, I should become accustomed to your presence at any time, regardless if I am here or not. The desk in the far corner will be your space. You are free to decorate it as you see fit."

Uhura took a seat at the desk and tucked her legs underneath her, revealing the tops of her boots to his gaze. Her own gaze landed on a photograph and she picked it up gently. It was a photo him with his mother, taken just 8 months ago. While his father had been on Betazed, she had "dropped by". Her visit had been most enjoyable and he had wanted a visible reminder of it, despite the lack of logic.

"Is this your mom?"

"Affirmative. I am half Human."

She smiled slightly and replied, "That's really cool. I mean, you can see things from two different perspectives. It's a great advantage."

Abruptly, his memory went back to him being before the Council of Elders and the true reason he had refused to accept entrance to the _**Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar**_. Uhura was the first person to directly refer to his human blood as an advantage, other than his mother herself.

It was…refreshing.

"Not many on Vulcan share your viewpoint." he found himself admitting, unconsciously drawing closer to her.

"Well, that's sad to hear. My mama says that unless a person at least makes an attempt to factor in all sides of an argument or an equation, it can never be properly dealt with." she replied sagely as she returned the photograph to its proper place.

Spock stored that quote within his mind for a later time. It sounded appropriate for counseling students.

"Your mother sounds as if she has a great deal of wisdom." he commented, causing her to smile at him again.

This time, not only did his temperature increase, so did the speed of his heart. A very human part of him rejoiced, pleased that he had said the correct thing. His Vulcan half was strangely silent though…

"Dealing with kids on a regular basis can do that. She teaches Math at Nairobi Secondary Academy."

"My mother was a teacher as well."

_**//////////////**_

_See? I __**told **__you that establishing a rapport would be a good idea. Look how much I've learned already!_

For once, her brain remained quiet, letting her devote her full attention to him.

"Really?"

"Yes. She taught Chemistry and also Diplomatic Relations at the Academy of San Francisco. She…she once told me that she had met my father while taking her students on a field trip to the Vulcan Embassy."

"That must have been quite an experience."

"A very positive one since I exist." he replied dryly.

She chuckled and turned on her computer terminal, opening up the mail box. He turned on his own, reluctant to cease speaking with her but knowing that they were there for a purpose. The sheer number of messages would have made him roll his eyes were he fully human. Apparently, many of his students had no concept of being self sufficient.

It was going to be a long term.

"235 messages. Wow. Well, it seems as if we'll be here for a while. Shall I go get some dinner? I know an excellent Thai place not too far from here."

Logically, he knew that to be able to accomplish this task, he would require sustenance and Thai cuisine easily fit into his vegetarian diet.

Illogically, the thought of sharing a meal with her was most appealing, for it meant that the time he spent with her would be extended.

Either way, he approved of the idea.

"That would be acceptable, Nyota."

Her given name slipped out without thought but she merely smiled as she stood, letting him know that it was forgiven…no, encouraged.

"I'll be back soon, Spock." she called as she left, purposely omitting his title.

He saw no need to correct her.

* * *

**~Translations (Found on the Vulcan Language Dictionary site) ~**

_**Tal'oth**_: a ritual that requires a young adult to survive for 4 mouths in the desert with a ritual blade as their only possession

_**Le-matya**_**: **omnivorous Vulcan animal, has poisonous claws, green-white diamond pattern in its fur

_**Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar**_**: **Vulcan Academy of Sciences; Vulcan Science Academy; located in ShiKahr


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry for the lapse. I had to go talk to my counselor today and while I was there, I had to get 2 shots before answering numerous uncomfortable questions. Yeah, definitely not fun but my mom got me Subway afterwords, balancing things out.**

**This chapter basically wrote itself. I just sat down and the words flowed out. The development I came up with may seem a little too fast but I always thought that they would've done it like this. Keep in mind that there is much more to come.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She collapsed onto her bed with a groan, thankful for the respite. Since things had gotten established, Nyota had been running around like a hamster on a wheel. Classes, chorale, and having to deal with cadets viciously massacring Romulan wore her out. Still, the exhaustion was worth it.

She was in the top 3 of all her classes, she had a solo in the coming concert, and most importantly, she had a new friend.

To be able to call Spock a friend was great. She had someone to talk to about languages and philosophy, and art. Their conversations could go on for hours, making her nearly miss curfew over a dozen times in the last 2 months. They shared dinner at least once a week and now took turns cooking for each other. Spock, of course made it into a cultural exchange.

Vulcan cuisine was unique and quite delicious to Nyota. Her favorite dish was _**balkra**_ and she had already sent the recipe home to her mama so that she could have it during the mid term break. Spock was a fan of her vegetarian lasagna and nachos, causing her to teach him the recipes. It was nice to be able to teach him something and he was an excellent student, always willing to listen and even adding his own twist on things. Replacing the tomato salsa with _**mun**_ had been ingenious…

The door hissing open broke through her thoughts and she heard the sounds of kissing and giggling, as well as two bodies hitting the bed next to her. With a frown, Nyota sat up and threw a shoe at the tangled mass of Gaila and her latest man. They lurched apart and Gaila had the good grace to look embarrassed.

The man- Cadet William Anderson- just looked at her reproachfully but she could see the usual lust that men looked at her with. Nyota gave him a baleful right back before turning her attention to a disheveled Gaila.

"Sorry, Nyo. I thought you were going to be in self defense class.", she said sheepishly.

"That's not until 1830."

"Well, can't you go someplace else?" Anderson grumbled.

"This is my room too, Anderson and I was here first. _You _can leave, though." Uhura snapped before lying back down on her stomach.

Nothing was going to make her move from her bed until 1800 and no amount of manly whining would change that. Anderson snarled out a curse and she ignored him in favor of curling up under her blanket.

She could hear Gaila soothing him and eventually, the door opened and shut, letting the smell of cheap cologne out with him. Gaila sighed and headed for the bathroom, intent on a shower.

"Gai, I know the guys are a necessity but can't you pick better ones?" Nyota called.

Due to her Orion biology, Gaila had a strong sexual appetite that needed to be soothed occasionally so that her pheromones wouldn't go haywire. If that happened, all the men on campus would end up in a sexual frenzy. Well, except for Spock. He was Vulcan and Vulcans were immune to them, a fact Gaila playfully bemoaned sometimes…

"_Okay, so they're a little rough around the edges but they're not all bad! You'd know that if you went out more often!"_

This was a common thread of conversation between them. Gaila was always trying to get her to go clubbing or out on blind dates but Nyota wasn't biting. If she wanted to get drunk and dance, she could do that in the comfort of her room. As for men, there weren't any that really held her interest. Well, at least not one that she could have without breaking every regulation in the manual.

She had long accepted her connection Spock but would make no move to take their relationship beyond friends. It just wasn't in the cards. They would be drummed out of the academy faster than either one could say "fraternization". Plus, she didn't even know if he felt the same way. She could read him a little bit but certainly not enough to get through 20 plus years of Vulcan training.

"I _do_ go out!"

"_Singing in the chorale and grading papers with the Pointy Eared Sex God of Love _does not count!_"_

With a deep sigh, Nyota buried her face in her pillow, determined to wrest a nap out of the tight clutches of Hypnos or die trying.

_**//////////////**_

She was pounding the bag with the precision and grace of a seasoned warrior.

Her brothers must have taught her kickboxing before she had departed from Africa for he recognized several of the movements. Hints of judo shone through with the chops and he could see muy thai in her kicks. Yet, other than that, her fighting style was completely unique. It was simple yet devastating, primal yet graceful, reminding him of a _**mor'gil **_of the lioness native to Earth.

There was a human saying that came to mind as she rested, one that fit the situation perfectly. _The female of the species is more deadly than the male._ After reading it as a child, he found it illogical. Both genders had the same access to weapons and the same opportunities for training. How would anyone have an advantage?

The answer lay in one's motivations. When threatened, females had a tendency to go "all out", especially if the preservation of ones they cared for was at stake.

Regardless of her motivations, Nyota was obviously deadly when provoked and Spock resolved to do his utmost to avoid being a target of her ire.

She moved away from the bag and picked up her water, drinking deeply. He could see the muscles of her exposed abdomen work with every movement and he again had to center himself. The need had become absolutely necessary to retain his emotional control around her. The longer they interacted, the more he saw their compatibility and it had become a problem.

Regulation forbade personal relationships between an instructor and a student. He had to remember that she was still his student, regardless of her aide position, and was therefore, untouchable. Besides, he had no indication that she saw him as a potential mate. They were friends and her friendship had become very valuable to him. Taking things to a more intimate level could risk all of it…

Her eyes locked upon his and he could feel his mouth go dry at the longing he saw within her gaze. Were his feelings reciprocated? The uncertainty felt as if it were consuming him from within. His logical mind was urging him to leave her, to cease this interaction before it was too late. His human heart urged him to approach her, to confess every forbidden emotion he had for her.

Yet, his body did not react. He attempted to speak but was unable to, the words seeming to choke him.

Slowly, she crossed the distance between them, sending the scents of her sweat and honeysuckle deep into his nostrils. She was so beautiful, so intelligent. She was his weakness.

Keeping his gaze, she deliberately gripped the first two fingers of his hand, transmitting everything she was feeling.

The uncertainty no longer existed.

"Nyota..." he began.

"We can't. Not for 6 months." she cut off sadly.

Confusion filled him until he got her meaning. There were no regulations against _aides _and instructors becoming emotionally involved. In 6 months, she would cease being his student. If they waited…

"I'm willing to wait if you are." Nyota said softly.

Reluctantly breaking their connection, he could feel the emotion he felt for her finally boil over and be identified.

"I will wait as long as it takes, _**k'diwa.**_" he replied, making her smile up at him tenderly.

The emotion was love.

Against all reason and logic, he had fallen in love with this woman and it could not be undone.

Waiting for her was only a small example of what he was willing to do for her.

* * *

**~Translations (Found on the VLD) ~**

_**Balkra**_**: **a Vulcan casserole made of a squash-like fruit, and while it tastes like yellow squash, it has the texture of mashed potatoes

_**Mun**_**: **a flavorful seasoning or relish served as an accompaniment to food, especially a liquid dressing or topping for food

_**Mor'gil**_**: **a psionically aware animal similar to a Terran wolverine

_**K'diwa**_**: **shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term 'beloved'


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: To make up for my neglect, I'm going to use this day as a day of updates. I can taste blood in the back of my mouth so it seems as if I'll be doing my Puss N Boots hairball imitation for quite a while, long into the school day. **

**When I left off, Nyota had made the first move (just as I imagined she did) and our heroes had agreed to hold off for 6 months until she was just his aide, not his student. Loopholes rock! **

**Now, all they have to do is make it. They will but not before a few obstacles. Nothing too bad, though. This chapter is going to start filling in the blanks about my Nyota, about why she's so different. Plus, a little spice for you.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was just another cadet, just another student, he said to himself, trying to keep his focus during the lesson. It was quite a challenge.

To share a room with her, to feel the depth of her love for him, and being unable to act upon it was sweet torment. Especially since she insisted upon participating, sending her honeyed voice through him as she masterfully handled his native tongue.

Nyota (she would always be Nyota in thought, if not always in speech) was his star pupil, progressing through each assignment with ease and enthusiasm. Her study of Surak had led to many more philosophers and their conversations n the matter could stretch on for hours. Never had he met a human with such a firm grasp of logic. Never had he been so…acknowledged.

She saw him not as a Vulcan/Human hybrid, not as "the son of Ambassador Sarek", nor even as "the pointy eared bastard". She just saw him as himself. He could _be_ himself with her, without fear of harsh judgment or abandonment. Again, it was refreshing.

He had chosen his _**k'diwa**_ well.

The tone sounded and he watched as many cadets actually fled, eager to be away from him and his workload. Spock paid no heed to them. They would be gone at the end of the semester. Nyota would be as well but she would not leave his life. She would remain and enrich it.

She already had.

"That was a good lesson. I didn't know Vulcans could be so…romantic. Well, I knew _you_ could but…" she greeted lowly, her volume just right so that the few stragglers could not hear.

Still, Spock handed her a stack of turned in essays and ushered her out, using the PADDS as a pretense to be close to her.

"The adage you mentioned during our last dinner fits here." he replied with a hint of a smile on his face.

They had shared sushi and teaching her to use chopsticks had been a very enjoyable experience…

"Still waters run deep. I get it. Still, I never expected to hear terms for love at first sight or beloved one in Vulcan. It's a nice surprise."

The terms, _**shan'hal'lok**_ and _**k'hat'n'dlawa **_respectfully, were an essential part of the early Vulcan culture. They were deemed unfashionable after Surak's teachings were embraced but some still used them with their bond mates. It was a little way of showing devotion.

His father did with his mother. Spock used them with her. It just…felt right.

"My people are passionate and we care for our mates as if they were extensions of ourselves. To not have such endearments would be illogical."

Nyota smiled and with a quick glance around, squeezed his hand, letting him feel her contentment, her tender affection…

Spock sent back waves of love and peace, making her smile at him. No matter how many times she did that, his body would react in the same matter. It took all of his control not to join his lips with hers, to taste her…

6 months. Only 6 months. Actually, 5 months and 2 weeks. It could be done. It would be done.

The reward would be great in the end.

_**//////////////**_

James T. Kirk entered the Communications Lab, looking for his African beauty.

Uhura was sitting at a far table, looking like she was grading papers. Oh, she was aide for some Vulcan guy. Commander Spork or something like that. Anyway, he hadn't seen her for a while. Not that she was a party animal or anything like that but she hadn't been around.

How was he supposed to sweep her off her feet and into bed if she wasn't around?

God, she looked hot. She had on a tight pink sweater thing that left her shoulders bare, dark wash jeans, and black flats. Her hair was even down, curled so it fell down her back. It would look better spread on his pillow, hanging in her big pretty eyes as he drove into her…

He sat down across from her and he inhaled her scent. It was some flowery thing and it smelled delicious on her. She looked up from a PADD and Jim felt like he was going to die.

He always did have a thing for glasses.

"What do you want, Kirk?" she asked with her usual sarcastic, dismissive edge.

"You. But, I bet you already knew that. What are you doing?"

"Listening to and reading butchered Romulan. My 7 year nephew can do better than these people. At least he knows the difference between 'flower' and 'disrupter'', she grumbled before getting back to task.

Uhura was always like this: wound up, on task, never letting loose. She didn't go clubbing, she rarely drank, hell, she was probably a virgin. It was such a waste to see her in a sterile little box. Someone needed to bust her out.

As she shifted in her seat, he could see her wince from obvious cords of tension in her shoulders.

She was much too pretty to be so tense. She just needed to relax. Kirk was great at making girls relax…

Standing up, he started to massage her shoulders, only to get a fist to the gut, doubling him over. Damn, she was strong! Stronger than Bones even and he could literally throw him across the room!

When he met her gaze, he was shocked to see deep, searing rage in her gaze as she packed up. He had never seen rage in her eyes before. Dismissal and annoyed amusement, yes but never…

Kirk knew that he had done the completely wrong thing.

"Don't touch me again. Ever." she said with icy calm before stalking away.

Even in pain, his eyes couldn't help but go to her plump little ass, delighting in its sway.

Just because she said don't touch didn't mean that he couldn't look.

_**///////////**_

That farm boy bastard! How dare he try to cop a feel?!

Sure, it may have started as a massage but she knew how Kirk worked. His "massages" were notorious among the female cadets. It was how he got half of them on their back, ankles in the air. She would not be another one.

The only man's hands she wanted on her were Spock's. Only he could have that privilege and any other's felt wrong, like a violation. She hated feeling like that…

Her rage made her see red and gave her tunnel vision, making her run into someone, a male someone.

"Get the hell out of my way!" she snarled, not bothering to look at the man.

A pause and then, "I would, Cadet but leaving you in such obvious emotional distress at this hour would be quite dangerous."

Her rage was abruptly replaced with mortification as she met Spock's confused and hurt gaze.

"Damn it.", she swore quietly. "I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just…well, you'll think it's silly."

"If something is troubling you, then it is not silly."

He was speaking as her man, not her superior. She could tell.

Nyota wilted and begged, "Not here. Please not here."

"We will talk in our office. Come."

The way he said, "our office", like it was just a common fact that she belonged there soothed her almost as much as his presence.

_**//////////////**_

"…and it was innocent but I know it wouldn't have stayed that way because it's Kirk and he's been after me since Pike recruited him and I just didn't like his hands on me. I really, really didn't.", she finished sadly.

He would kill him. He would kill the fool for putting her in such distress. Perhaps, expulsion would be an option…

"Boys always come onto me, like I'm just an empty vessel or an animated blow up doll…"

Blow up doll? He was unfamiliar with such an object but it sounded quite unsanitary.

"Some are nice about it. Others cocky and brash but they know when to stop. Others…well, they're not."

Spock's scientific mind immediately came to a horrifying question. Had she been…violated? Apparently, she could sense his query because she looked at him with wild eyes.

"No! No, god no! That didn't…I've never been…"

"But there has been an attempt. One that prompted you to learn how to defend yourself." he surmised.

Tears pooled within her amber gaze and she looked away from him, obviously ashamed.

Victim of sexual assault, whether actually assaulted or not, always carried some form of guilt within them. They feel as if they could've done something to deserve it.

In Spock's mind, to take something considered special (even by his people) by force was appalling. Nyota had no reason to feel ashamed or frightened to tell him of what happened.

"It started when I went into puberty. I was an early bloomer. When I was 10, I looked like I was 16. Some boys took that as an invitation, even though I did nothing to encourage them. I always kept covered and my nose in a book. One day, 3 of them cornered me on the way out of school and…and tried to touch me. I kicked one of them in the groin and ran all the way home. The other two followed me but I got to my brothers. Jamal and Michael may have given me hell sometimes but they loved me and they weren't going to let them hurt me."

Silent tears slid down her face and unconsciously, Spock wiped them away with his fingers, letting her lean into them for comfort.

"Were they punished?"

"My brothers beat the hell out of all three of them and since my mom's so well known…yeah, they were punished. Apparently, I wasn't their only victim. God, I hate that word…4 other girls came forward and all three of them ended up in a juvenile detention center for 8 years."

"On Vulcan, the violation of a woman, either physically or mentally, is punishable by death." Spock informed her flatly.

Nyota picked up on his disapproval and replied, "I didn't like it, either but they were minors. Sick and twisted minors but minors all the same. The death penalty is only for people 18 and older back home. Besides, Mama wanted to show them the mercy that they hadn't shown to others… You're probably wondering where my father is, aren't you?"

Spock nodded and she said, "He left us after I was born. Said the responsibility was too much for him. Of course, he hadn't been saying that when I was conceived…"

The bitterness in her tone was completely understandable and Spock could feel his own anger at the situation. How could any man abandon his family? How could any man abandon _her_?

"I believe the appropriate term for him would be 'asshole'."

She laughed uproariously and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tentatively, he put an arm around her, not knowing if she'd welcome the touch. Nyota squeezed him and pressed her lips to his. Spock knew this to be a kiss but he had little practical experience.

Yielding to the warmth filling him and her probing tongue, he responded fully, drawing her onto his lap.

_**//////////////**_

_Wow…Gaila was right. Smart boys definitely do it best…_

They were just kissing but Nyota felt like she was coming apart at the seams. They had ended up on the floor behind his desk, her underneath him. He was burning hot against her but so very comforting, both in words and action.

He was the first person outside of her family that she had told about her ordeal and she was so glad that she had. She didn't want any secrets between them.

They broke for air and Spock's hand caressed her side as he kissed all over her neck, her collarbone, anywhere he could reach.

"_**Vaksuirk**_ …_**Ashayam…Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, **_Nyota_…"_

Hearing his native tongue in his honeyed voice made her ache inside, the meaning of each word filling her with fierce joy.

"I love you, too, Spock. So much." she replied.

He looked at her with fevered eyes and devoured her mouth, drawing her up against him firmly. She could feel his arousal pressing insistently against her abdomen and Nyota had to fight against her instincts. Her instincts were screaming at her to strip him down, to touch, to taste, and just be with him.

They had to wait, though. They could not address this need for another 5 ½ months because of regulations.

Sometimes, it really sucked to be a Starfleet officer…

**I share your sentiment, beloved one…**

She startled a bit as his voice entered her mind but she tentatively reached out towards it.

**Spock? What…how?**

**A bond has been forged between us, Nyota. One that grows stronger every moment. The bond permits me to be within your mind.**

**Oh. Okay. I…I can be in yours too, right?**

**When my shields are down.**

**Shields?**

**I will instruct you on how to form your own. We…we must stop.**

She could sense his reluctance and it was slightly comforting. It was nice to know that she was not the only conflicted one…

Their feverish kissing finally ceased but neither made a move to change their positions.

"So, basically, there's this invisible rope between us, bonding us mentally while we are physically together." she surmised.

"Yes.", he replied.

"And this happens with every bonded couple?"

"Affirmative. Do you wish for me to move off of you, now? I fear that I may be crushing you."

"No, you're fine. I like your weight on me. I feel safe. We could just lie here for a while. Bask in the moment." she suggested while nuzzling his neck.

He nodded against her and relaxed, silently promising to get her back in time for curfew.

Nyota smiled and closed her eyes, content to be with him.

* * *

**~Translations (Found on the VLD) ~**

_**K'diwa:**_ shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term 'beloved'

_**Shan'hal'lok**_: emotional engulfment, specifically the engulfment (love at first sight)

_**K'hat'n'dlawa:**_ one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation

_**Vaksuirk:**_ having qualities that delight the senses, especially the sense of sight; pleasant

_**Ashayam:**_ a beloved person; used as a term of endearment; similar to t'hy'la but more personal and with emotional connotations

_**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular:**_ a declaration of love between bondmates that is accepted by Vulcan society


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am updating by difficulty. I'm saving my **_**NCIS**_** fic for last because I have become completely stuck in my drafting and I haven't been able to sit through an episode in ages. Fortunately, I don't have a problem with Spock and Uhura. All I have to do is think of my favorite parts of the movie and bam!…an idea. Continuing with the trend from last update, there's more background information and more relationship fluff.**

**Oh, and for those who care (and I know you're out there): 5 months left.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Put that eyebrow _down!_ They're comfortable!" she laughed as she plopped onto the kitchen counter like usual.

On her feet were slippers but they were unlike any he had seen before. They bore a resemblance to _**tugno'ts**_ or the sheep native to Scotland. Unlike the animal itself, though, they were purple, silver, and green. What compounded his confusion and amusement was the fact that they squeaked with every footfall.

"They're very warm and my mama gave them to me. Granted, they may look more than a little stupid but since she gave them to me, I'm wearing them." she explained with a slight shrug.

Spock could understand that. His mother always sent him scarves and sweaters, which he wore faithfully. It was a way to feel close to her even though they were light years apart. Besides, they did look appealing on her. As did the black tank top and shorts she had on as pajamas.

He had invited her to his off campus flat for dinner and to create the first quarter exam for their students. She had brought a bag with her, blushing and timid. Spock had just put the bag in his bed and put down an extra pillow for her. He had no intention of letting her attempt to reach her dorm by herself at such a late hour.

Logically, he knew that he could just accompany her, that he could easily protect her from any of the degenerates that tried to accost her.

Illogically, though, he just wanted her near him. Plus, the idea of her in his bed beside him was too irresistible to him…

To her credit, she had merely smiled and kissed his cheek, knowing that this was a large step for him. Spock was a solitary creature and for him to let her in his private space so easily was a sure sign of the trust he felt towards her.

"What are you cooking?" she asked as she picked up a carrot to snack on.

"Vegetarian lasagna. It is my mother's recipe." he replied while adding a final layer of cheese, this one sharp cheddar.

"What are your parents like?" she inquired while looking at him with curious eyes.

This was a conversation for the couch. Putting the lasagna in the oven, he crossed to the other side of the counter and picked her up easily. She squeaked but wrapped her supple limbs around him, sending shivers down his spine. She smiled knowingly at him but said nothing, content to be his arms.

He laid her down very gently and she put her feet on his lap after he settled.

"I do not know where to start."

"You can tell me as much or as little you want to. We have plenty of time to learn about each other."

_**//////////////**_

"My father is the Ambassador to Vulcan and has been for many decades. He has often been described as a no nonsense and cold sort of man. I myself do not believe the second one. If he were, my mother would have never bonded with him. And he _has_ shown affection towards me in a purely Vulcan way, of course."

"Has he ever put pressure on you to choose sides? Human or Vulcan, I mean."

He sighed deeply and nodded before explaining, "My father wanted me to follow the Vulcan way, to continue in our family's tradition as scientists and diplomats for the Academy. When I rejected the council, he obviously felt that I had rejected him for he has not spoken more than 120 words to me in the last 4.5 years."

Nyota could detect a faint note of hurt in his calm tenor and it made her hurt inside. She knew exactly how it felt to be rejected by a parent and it was a distinctly unpleasant feeling. Concentrating, she sent a soft wave of warmth and comfort to him. After a moment, she could feel thanks and care from his side. The bond was strengthening daily and the more he taught her about it, the more she wanted to know. However if her inquiries caused him pain…

"I'm sorry, Spock." she said softly.

"It is no fault of yours, _**ashayam**_ and my relationship with my mother is much more amicable. We are…kindred spirits. She has never tried to make me follow one path and she was and still is fully supportive of my decision to enlist. I…I would like for her to meet you."

Surprise and joy filled her and she asked, "Really?"

"Yes. Nyota, you have become an integral part of my life now. Barring unforeseen occurrences, I foresee our relationship lasting long after we leave here. It is logical that I introduce you to the ones most important to me…unless you are uncomfortable."

"No. No, I'm not uncomfortable at all. I'm very pleased. Usually it's like pulling teeth to get a man to take a step like that."

"Pulling teeth?" he asked quizzically.

"A human idiom. It means very difficult, frustrating, and often painful."

"I see. So it is like grading assignments for Vulcan 1."

"Or Romulan 1. Spock, I would honored to meet your mom. When do you want to contact her?"

"It is unnecessary. She will call me on Tuesday. I hear from her on the first day of each new month."

"Then I will meet her, then. I think the lasagna's ready."

He got up immediately and a small, appreciative smile curved her lips as he bent over.

He really did have a cute butt.

* * *

**~Translations (Found on the VLD) ~**

_**Tugno'ts**_**: **a sheep-like animal native to Vulcan; its soft, curly wool is used for Vulcan robes


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: And the beat goes on. 2009 is slowly but surely winding down and it's been a pretty good year for me overall. I've had more fun and made more friends this year than I have in a very long time. Hopefully 2010 will continue the trend. Plus, the New Year means I can start my graduation countdown. The Class of 2011 owns your souls…well, us and a shirtless Zachary Quinto! LOL!**

**Now, back to the story. I love Spock's mom and her death was the only thing I did not like about the movie. I mean, it made for a good plot device but I spent the rest of the movie wanting to give him a hug. I mean, he lost his planet **_**and**_** his mom in one day? Come on, that is **_**so**_** not cool! Anyway, it's time to bring their families into the mix before getting into some academy drama. After all, I have to make a 5 month and 3 week wait entertaining for our heroes.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Location:**_** D'H'riset**_, located on the outskirts of _**Shi'kahr**_

**Time: **November 2256

* * *

"Computer, subspace call to S'chn T'gai Spock, San Francisco."

The computer gave an obedient chime and the screen darkened as the connection was established.

Behind her, she could hear her husband withdraw to his office and she sighed deeply before shaking her head.

Sarek always did this when she contacted their son. He said that it was not anything personal, it was just that he had work to complete. Amanda Grayson knew better. Sarek was still nursing the hurt of Spock rejecting the VSA so bluntly and could not bring himself to look at him, much less speak to him. In response, Spock had cut off any communication between Vulcan and Earth, citing his wish to not argue with Sarek.

If she didn't make this monthly call, then she would not hear from him.

Every time she called, it felt like she was worsening the rift but she could not bring herself to stop.

Just because Sarek had cast their baby to the side did not mean she had to. He would just have to be mad at her.

The screen lit up and she was looking at the interior of her son's apartment. It was immaculate as always but Amanda could see a few differences. There was paint on the walls, the off white replaced with a rich purple. An afghan was over the couch and there was a ficus in the far corner, destroying the bachelor feel. All of the touches had a distinctly feminine appeal.

Had Spock found someone? Amanda truly hoped so, especially after what happened with his bond mate.

One other source of enmity between father and son was the severing of his childhood betrothal to T'Pring. Spock had done it before leaving, saying that he did not want the woman to obligated to be faithful to him for extended periods of time. Amanda knew the truth.

T'Pring only agreed to be bonded for the influence that would've been granted to her as a Clan member of the House of S'chn T'gai. She had no affection for Spock, seeing him as a half breed abomination. Due to that, she had taken up with Stonn, a "proper" Vulcan, becoming impregnated by him.

Spock had found out shortly before going before the Council and had planned to sever the bond, regardless of his acceptance or not. He would not be cuckolded. More importantly, he would not raise another man's child, for it was Stonn's responsibility.

Amanda had been relieved and proud. Her boy was a true Grayson. Betrayal was something no one in her family tolerated and she was pleased that he had refused to compromise in favor of tradition.

Sarek was not that open minded. Even after T'Pring's shameful actions had come to light, he would not forgive Spock, despite that fact that logic dictated it and that he was better off without the little snake.

_Stubborn, pigheaded man. If I didn't love him so much, I'd feed him to a le-matya…_

"Spock? Are you there?"

A quiet gasp sounded from the kitchen and seconds later, Amanda was looking a young woman. She was dressed in a cadet's uniform but without boots. She was of African descent and very beautiful. Not only was she beautiful, there was a fierce gleam of intelligence in her bespectacled eyes, something Amanda appreciated greatly. Her hair was pinned back in a messy bun and she had a novel in her hand. On closer inspection, she recognized it as the copy of _Julius Caesar_ she had given Spock for his 17th birthday.

Amanda smiled. It seemed that her theory had been proved correct.

"Hello, dear. Is my son in?"

"_Um, yeah. One second."_

She darted off screen and she could hear the faint sound of a _**ka'athyra**_ from the next room. Hushed voices drifted to her and soon, Amanda was smiling at her son. He looked well: healthy and more importantly, happy. His companion definitely had something to do with that.

"_**Sochya eh dif, **__Mother. You look well."_

"I _am_ well, my son. Who is your lovely companion?"

"_This is Nyota Uhura. She is my student aide and my chosen bond mate."_, he replied with a hint of pride.

"_I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Amanda."_, she greeted with a soft smile.

"Just Amanda, Nyota. I'm glad my son has someone to keep him in line. He can be a bit unruly at times." she corrected with a wry grin.

Spock's cheeks took on a faint tinge of green as Nyota laughed lightly and replied, _"He can but it's nothing I can't handle. I hate to cut this short but I need to get back to my dorm. Those exams aren't going to grade themselves. I'm tempted to just burn them all."_

Amanda definitely remembered that feeling. Every teacher got it every once in a while…

"_That would be unethical, Nyota. You must __**read**__ them before incinerating them."_ Spock retorted with a very faint smile on his face.

She made a faint grumbling noise and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving off screen. After a few moments, the door hissed open and shut, announcing her departure. Amanda was pleased to see him watching her wistfully before turning back around.

"I'm glad you've found someone, Spock. She's seems wonderful for you."

"_She is."_ he replied. _"She has enriched my life in many ways. She is…The One, as you would put it. How…how is Father faring?"_

It had been first time in a long time that Spock had asked about him on his own. Yes, Nyota had definitely worked wonders.

"He is the same as always. Would you like to speak with him?" she asked hopefully.

"_Honestly, yes but I do not believe he shares the same sentiment. He is still angry at me."_

"Spock, this petty fighting has gone on long enough. It isn't right for you two to be at odds." she brought up for the umpteenth time.

"_I agree and I__** am**__ willing to reconcile but you must convince him to speak with me."_ he replied with earnest eyes.

She could do that. It may take a while but she could do it. If she could get him to dance with her, then getting him to do this should be simple. _Should_ be.

"I'll try, sweetheart. I better let you go. You probably have your own stack of essays waiting for you."

He sighed deeply and she shook with silent laughter at the weary look on his face.

"_Indeed I do. I will speak with you again next month. Live Long and Prosper, Mother."_

"Peace and Long Life, my son. I love you."

He smiled, actually _**smiled**_, and the screen went back to an IDIC. Amanda turned and was surprised to see Sarek in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" she questioned him.

"Long enough." he replied vaguely.

His body language was anything but vague and she knew that he had heard every word spoken, whether he had been his office or not. He still cared…

"He's happy, Sarek. He's happy and he wants to finally fix all the hell between the two of you. Now, I know I can't force you to do anything you don't want to but…could you try and meet him halfway? I don't know about you but I'd like to meet my grandchildren without a battle of the dads."

"Amanda, you cannot be certain that he and...."

"Call it a gut feeling. That young woman's going to be our daughter in law." she cut off with a firm nod of her head.

He mulled that over briefly and replied, "She is…adequate."

That was Sarek-speak for "I like her." Standing up, she approached him and put her arms around him. One of his large hands went to the small of her back and she smiled against his chest. He was always so gentle with her, so loving...

"Will you speak with him?" she asked while looking deep into his eyes.

"I will take your suggestion under advisement." he replied firmly.

That meant, "I'll do it but only when I'm good and ready to."

It was better than nothing, she decided before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**~Translations (Found on the VLD) ~**

_**D'H'riset **_**:** the estate belonging to Sarek and Amanda; located on the outskirts of Shi'kahr; the compound is surrounded by a wall; there is an ornate fountain in the middle of the compound; Sarek and Amanda have lived there since 2235

_**Shi'kahr:**_ Vulcan's capital city; districts include Artesian & Old Quarter/Suta Temple, Public Gardens, etc

_**Ka'athyra**_**:** stringed musical instrument like an electric harp; propped on the shoulder and sitting on the lap when playing

_**Sochya eh dif**_**:** peace and long life; a greeting or reply to the 'live long and prosper' greeting/farewell


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: My updates have faltered. Reasons: My mom has gotten sick enough to be hospitalized (again) and my mid terms begin on Wednesday. So, as a method of procrastination and atonement, I'm going to try and update at least 2 of my stories today and put up a new oneshot.**

**I'm very glad you guys liked the way I wrote Sarek and Amanda and I assure you that they'll be returning to the story in the future. But, now it's time to bring back some characters. Nyota's family will enter the picture next update.**

**Smexy Countdown: 3 months. I don't want to draw out the wait for too much longer…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"So, have you and the Steamy Vulcan Love God gotten it on yet?"

Nyota rolled her eyes and replied for the umpteenth time, "No."

Gaila let out a frustrated groan and demanded, "What the hell is _**wrong**_ with you two?! I know you're dedicated Starfleet officers but you're also a man and a woman with _**needs!**_"

She didn't need to be reminded. She was going crazy with want for Spock. It took every ounce of carefully cultivated control not to mount him in the middle of class. It didn't help that she knew what he was hiding under that black uniform. He was perfection, long and lean in just the way she liked. Their fevered explorations hadn't gone below the waist but she had a pretty good idea of…ahem, length and girth.

Spock was a beast in all ways.

"Gaila, it's not that simple. He's still my instructor and the last thing we both need is to have the rumors confirmed." she informed her as she put her slippers in her bag.

Starfleet Academy wasn't that different from high school, especially with gossip. Some cadets (probably jealous males) had already started whispering behind her back, calling her "the Bastard's Bitch" and "Spock's Cock Holder". Then, a cadet named Janice Rand had _**sworn**_ that she saw them screwing on his desk after the first grading period's tests.

So, now everyone thought that she and Spock were having sex. Whispers, conspiracy theories, "knowing" looks followed her everywhere she went. It was more annoying than hurtful but she worried about Spock's reputation, along with hers. What if the rumor got to an admiral?

It was possible. A couple of her professors had bought into the whole thing and treated her accordingly, taunting her during class and trying to fail her so she could "gain some humility'.

Fortunately, thanks to Captain Pike and Advisor Ellsworth's vouching for her, both professors had "retired" after the 2nd grading period.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Well, I guess the longer you wait, the better it is. So, are you going to be at his place again tonight?" her green friend asked "nonchalantly"

Suspicion raged through Nyota's veins and she glared at Gaila, who looked more than a little sheepish.

"Gaila, who are they?" she asked flatly.

"Who they?" she asked with darting eyes.

"The they that you obviously need my bed for. You know what…never mind. I don't want to know. What I do know is this: If I smell anything or land in anything when I get back, I'll be throwing all your heels off the Golden Gate. Don't think I won't."

It had taken almost 6 hours to get all the Trillian honey off of her mattress last time and she had lost her favorite earrings to the carnage…

Gaila flushed emerald and then nodded meekly in agreement. To take the edge off her dire threat, Nyota gave her a hug and murmured, "Be careful, okay?"

"I always am and Nyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do us both a favor and jump Foxy Spocky tonight."

The thud of a pillow hitting flesh and laughter could be heard all the way downstairs.

_**//////////////**_

Ah, there she was! She had a small duffel bag with her and it peaked his curiosity. Perhaps she really _did_ have a boyfriend of some sort. Whether it was that Spork guy or not remained to be seen but if there was someone, Kirk was confident that he wouldn't be much of a challenge to get rid of.

Running ahead, he blocked the path, resulting in her trying to sidestep him with a cute frown on her face.

"Move, Kirk." she finally demanded.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a friend?" he wheedled with a smile.

"We're _**not **_friends. You're just the Farm Boy stalker who won't take a hint. I need to catch the shuttle so you need to move…unless you'd like a repeat of our last conversation."

Kirk winced and let her pass, following after her and sitting next to her as she got to the stop.

"Yeah, about that… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

After Bones tearing him a new one and doing a little bit of research on her, he found the record of the bastards and he had spent the last month or so feeling like utter shit. Kirk was a lot of things but he was no molester/rapist. He didn't want her walking around thinking otherwise…

She whirled on him and he felt like her gaze was scanning him like a tricorder, searching thoroughly for bullshit. When she found none, she gave him a tiny but genuine smile.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known but now that you do…"

"I won't do it again. Scout's honor." he promised with the salute.

Her usual look of dismissive amusement returned and he conceded, "No, I wasn't a scout but the sentiment's still there. So, where are you headed?"

The shuttle stopped and she stood up, not answering him.

"Uhura?"

A smile that belonged to a cat with a mouse curved her lips and his jaw dropped at her simple reply, leaving shocked for the rest of the night.

"I'm going to go see my man."

_**//////////////**_

**I am pleased that the cadet offered an apology for his behavior. I was afraid that I would have to take action if he had not.**

**_Action_, huh? You mean, you'd beat him up?**

…**If necessary. I will not allow any harm to come to you, **_**k'diwa**_**. Your physical, mental, and emotional well being are very important to me.**

She squeezed him and continued watching the movie. It was of the suspense genre and titled _**Psycho**_. It was a fascinating study of the human conditions of lust, guilt, and murder. It was only halfway through but Spock had an inkling that the innkeeper was mentally disturbed…

As the ill fated detective fell down the stairs, Nyota buried her face in his chest, not wanting to look. Spock pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"I hate that part."

"I can see why it disturbs you." he murmured as he slid a hand to the small of her back.

Nyota shivered and tilted her head up, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He moaned and parted his lips, responding wholeheartedly to her advances. As time passed, their explorations had become bolder, making his hold over his control more tenuous. He longed to be with her fully but the consequences of impatience were too high.

He did not want to destroy her career before it truly began. She was already a capable and competent officer. She would be a glorious asset to any crew in the fleet…

**Less thinking, more kissing, **_**ashayam**_**.**, her amused voice chided him.

Sliding his hands under her nightshirt (his t-shirt), he happily obliged her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. My mom and sister and everyone else who was epically sick the last I updated this are finally back in the saddle and my writer's block has mercifully let up for the moment. Now that I put Spock's family in, it's time for Nyota's, which will last for at least two chapters. Her brothers will arrive in this one and her mom in the next. I've been looking forward to writing this.**

**Smexy countdown: 2 months. After the family, I'll get into (pun very much intended) the consummation plot. I've got a really good idea.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"How in the world are supposed to find Stargirl in all this mayhem?"

"Easy. Look for a mob of slobbering men."

Jamal Uhura chuckled at his twin's usual dry humor and continued moving through shuttle terminal, taking in the beauty of San Francisco. Although he would always have deep love for Nairobi and Kenya, it was nice to feel a cool breeze and to feel a softer heat from the sun on his skin. Plus, he had been itching to see for himself the vaunted Starfleet Academy that had taken their sister away so far away from home.

Jamal was an OB-GYN in Nairobi and had never had much love for Starfleet. Now, he wasn't one of the radical, "let's blow every Starfleet base to Christmas" types but he just didn't understand the appeal. Many of the things they did could be accomplished by a less militant organization and then there was the whole "explore new worlds and seek out unique civilizations" bit. Exploration he could get. It was always good to expand one's mind and range of experiences. The unique civilizations he disagreed with. They wouldn't remain unique for long. Eventually, they would be brought under the blue and white banner, another cog within a well oiled machine.

But, his little Stargirl wanted to be a BAMF Starfleet officer so he supported her wholeheartedly, even encouraging her to go after getting her letter. Nyota deserved to follow her dreams to the fullest, even if he disagreed with her benefactor's methods…

…which was how Michael felt as well.

At 26 years old, he was an accomplished sculptor, his work displayed all over the World and the Federation. Like Jamal, he had no love for Starfleet. In fact, he saw Starfleet as a necessary evil. Yes, they provided military might and security to many innocent races but it came at the cost of conformity: conformity to Starfleet ideals and technology and culture, stifling creativity and causing history to be forgotten or even rewritten to serve the purpose of membership. The very idea made him feel ill.

But Nyota's happiness was much more important than his personal opinions. If she wanted to be a Starfleet officer, then he and Jamal would back her wholeheartedly, encouraging her every step of the way.

It was what family did.

_**//////////////**_

She was standing on a balcony above, scanning the massive crowd like a hawk for her brothers. When they had told her they were coming to visit with Mama soon after, she had been ecstatic…and more than a little scared. Once she told them about Spock, they would certainly want to meet him. What if they didn't like him? It was a distinct possibility.

After her near violation, any boy that she liked was put through the wringer, the gauntlet, and the warp core. It was her own fault. She couldn't help but tell her family everything about what was going on with her, which would make things even harder. She and Spock had gotten together in November. It was March now. That's 4 (forbidden) months of relationship that none of them knew about...that was forbidden. Oh, this was such a mess in the making! She winced as images of an inevitable confrontation filled her mind...

**I believe the correct term for your condition is "screwed", **_**k'diwa,**_ a familiar soft tenor sounded within her head, sounding amused but concerned all at once.

She bit back a guffaw and "replied". **So are you, Spock. As soon they figure out you're my boyfriend **_**and**_** my instructor, they're going to kill you…and me too.**

**Unlikely. You are their sister and their daughter and wish for you to be happy. Once they realize that our relationship is a positive, healthy part of your life, they will accept it. It is only logical.**

**You, of all people, should know that Uhuras are **_**not **_**logical when it comes to matters such as these.**

…**This is true. Perhaps we should **_**flee **_**from these scurvy **_**k-nig-hts**_**.**

She giggled at the _**Monty Python**_ reference and gently blocked the bond. She needed to focus on the task at hand now, which was getting her quietly chatting brothers' attention. Climbing carefully up onto the railing (her blue skirt was longer than she was used to…damned cadet uniforms!), she let loose a throaty wolf howl, causing the entire terminal to fall silent in shock. She had an impressive set of lungs for her slender frame. Both men jumped and when saw her, howled back and charged up the stairs, dropping their bags in favor of nearly breaking her in two in a hug.

The crowd resumed, some with scolding looks in their direction but others with fond smiles at the display of family, and Nyota felt tears prick her eyes as they called her Stargirl. Damn she had missed them so much!

"Where's your uniform, Stargirl? I was expecting to be picked up by a dignified cadet, not the madwoman we grew up with." Jamal asked with a shit eating grin.

She blushed as Michael said, "They're not clean because she forgot to do her laundry…again."

Well, she had things to do! She had a paper due in her Trill IV class and a test in her Flight class. And she had been with Spock all weekend, debating about Surak's effect on Vulcan society and making out between scenes of _**Monty Python and the Holy Grail**_. Coupled with the May Street Fair that was on the committee for and all her other classes, and laundry was just not a priority! Besides, she could just steal Spock's clothes if she got desperate…

"Bite me, Mike. When's Mama coming?"

"End of the week. Who's the guy?" he asked like he was asking about the weather.

"Pardon?" she asked in a small voice, trying and failing to play dumb.

One thing she hadn't missed about them was the way they read her like a PADD.

"You heard him, Stargirl. Who's the guy that's got you all glowy?" Jamal insisted with a gesture towards a nearby mirror.

Checking, she saw that she did indeed look radiant. The snow white of her sweater and her skirt only seemed to emphasize it. As did the dreamy contentment in her eyes. Huh. No wonder everyone knew she had a boyfriend…

"Before I tell you, you both have to promise me that you won't get mad…or tell Mama. I'll do it myself." she stalled.

Jamal looked absolutely ill and begged, "Stargirl, _**please**_ tell me you're not doing an admiral."

"Or doing _**it**_ with anyone." Michael tacked on.

"No, it's not an admiral and yes, I'm still a virgin…for now. His name is Commander Spock."

Both men's eyes widened in horror and Nyota could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on…

"As in _**the Son of Ambassador Sarek**_ Spock?! As in your _**Xenolinguistics Professor**_ Spock?! Nyota, have you lost your _**mind?!**_" Jamal hissed. "And why haven't you said anything about this to us?!"

"It's a _**secret!**_ The regulations say we can't be together while I'm his student but there's nothing saying that I can't be with him as his aide! Look, I know it sounds absolutely scandalous and slutty but it's not like that! We are in a committed relationship and he loves me! Spock is the man that I love and I want to be his wife and bear him children! He is _**it**_ for me and you two brainiacs and Mama are going to have to accept him or you don't accept me!" she replied just as quietly but with double the heat.

Both men looked devastated at the threat but she had no intention of taking back anything she just said. As painful as it would be, if there was a choice between her family and Spock, she would choose Spock. He was her mate, her _**ashayam**_, and she would remain by his side until the end of her life and even beyond. Nothing would cause her to compromise that.

"You…you really love this guy, don't you?", Michael asked after a moment, sounding less like the deadpan starving artist and the Mike from their childhood, vulnerable and sad.

Nyota smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah. I really do. That's why I want you all to meet him. He's not like other guys. He's a kind, brilliant man and I'm sure that you two will grow to love him as much as I do. Well, not as much as I do because then I'd have to kill you both for trying to get with my man."

A little flower of hope blossomed in her chest as both of them laughed and willingly followed her out of the terminal.

Perhaps, this wouldn't be a complete disaster, after all.

_**//////////////**_

_I control my emotions. They do not control…_

Disgusted, Spock shook his head and actually let some of the anxiety he was feeling show. It was all in his eyes and the slightly greenish tinge to his complexion. Anyone who did not know him well would merely assume that he was cold from the Bay breeze (which he was) and not precariously close to vomiting.

Nyota's brothers were here and soon, her mother would join them. They would know of their relationship and pass judgment upon it…and him. He had stopped taking into account the opinions of others long ago, a way of preserving his mental health. If he hadn't, then Vulcan or not, his mind would've broken under all the prejudice and outright hatred he had dealt with on Vulcan and on Earth. Usually, critical judgments upon his character were deemed meaningless but this was different. He was meeting the family of his true mate, not the one that had been thrust upon him in the name of The Vulcan Way.

T'Pring's parents and kinsmen had despised him due to his human blood, just like their daughter but instead of hurting him, it had been liberating. Usually parents were the one that pushed children to remain with their bondmates for life but to know that the only people desiring the union were his father and T'Pau was relieving. The dissolution of the bond had been like being freed from shackles.

The dissolution of his bond would Nyota would be absolutely devastating. He needed her like he needed air. He loved her more than words in any language could express. Her presence in his life and mind had brought warmth and order to his chaotic human inclinations. She made it acceptable to embrace his humanity and to express himself fully.

If her family despised him, then the risk of Nyota dissolving their bond was very high. She said that she would not and he believed her with all his figurative heart but his literal mind could not help cast shadows of doom upon their relationship if this did not go well.

_Then, I will simply do my utmost to make it go well. Failure is not an option._

"Commander?"

He turned and saw her with two men behind her. Both of them had her facial structure but they were his height and had the build of seasoned fighters. Also, their hair was not straight like hers. They were in what was called dreadlocks. Both them were clothed entirely in black, reminding him of his instructor's uniform. It was a small comfort.

"Good afternoon, Cadet. Who are your companions?"

Since they were in public, they used formal titles and posture, in case of prying eyes and ears. It was a necessary act but one that Spock would be glad to shed in less than 8 weeks.

"This is Dr. Jamal Uhura and Michael Uhura. They're my twin older brothers. Boys, this is Commander Spock, my instructor and a dear friend of mine. Why don't you all talk while I go up to look at the bridge? It's always so pretty at sunset."

**Just be yourself, honey and they'll like you. Don't worry. I'll be right nearby in case you need rescuing.**, her gentle voice urged within his mind, providing comfort and peace as always.

**Thank you, Nyota.**

His eyes followed her as she moved upstairs to the observation deck, her smile almost as radiant as the fading sunbeams around her…

"So, you're Stargirl's boyfriend. I always figured she'd settle down with an intellectual type. I never thought she'd go for a Vulcan, though…" Michael started.

"Neither did I.", Spock admitted. "But your sister has a very open minded attitude towards everything, including romance. When she expressed an interest in me, I was surprised. Pleased but still surprised."

"Why? Is she not good enough for you?" Jamal asked with an edge.

Spock surmised that he was the eldest of the Uhura children and the most protective of Nyota. He would be the one to "win over", as his mother said.

Never had he been more grateful to be the son of a diplomat.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Nyota is an exceptionally brilliant woman and a warm person. I do not understand why she wants me out of all the others she could have but I will not complain. Nor will I hurt her."

"Did she tell you about…?" Michael trailed off, obviously referring to her attack.

"Yes, she did. My perception of her has not been negatively affected. She is still my _**k'diwa**_."

"_**K'diwa?"**_ Jamal asked with less hostility and more curiosity, curiosity his sister consistently showed.

"It is a Vulcan endearment, derived from the word _**k'hat'n'dlawa**_, which translates into 'one who is half of my heart and soul'. Nyota is my _**k'diwa khio'ri**_, my beloved star."

He could feel Nyota's love and joy enter his mind after that confession and both of her brothers visibly softened. A quiet sigh of relief escaped Spock as Jamal smiled his sister's smile at him and said, "That's all I need to hear." before slapping him on the back.

Why did human males insist on doing that? There were better, less painful ways of showing acceptance and solidarity.

**It's a human thing, sweetheart and that means that they like you. Now, you just need to face my mother.**

His anxiety returned tenfold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I am getting precariously close to my scheduled hiatus (see HEADS UP, YOU GUYS on my profile for details) so I'm kicking it into high gear with my WIPs. I want to finish at least one of them over my Spring Break and I think I can make it happen.**

**I hope I can make it happen.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Nyota stood in the terminal for the second time that week and the excitement from the twins arriving returned tenfold. Nyota loved her mother deeply. She admired her strength, her fire, and the way that she had cared for them. Even after their father left, Mama had made sure that all three of her children knew that they were unconditionally loved. She took them with her when she traveled and she taught them to think outside the box, to ask questions. Most importantly, she had taught them that they were gifts, not burdens. She told them never to let anyone tell them otherwise.

"_**I have done a lot of things in my life that I regret but you babies…I would do it all again just so I could have you three in my life."**_

A small smile curved her lips as she remembered the fear she felt about going to Starfleet. She had not been afraid of going but of failing. What if she wasn't good enough? What if they sent her home? Being a Starfleet officer had been her life plan since she was 7 years old. What would she do if she couldn't?

Mama had soothed her. She had told her that she was exceptional, that any Starfleet captain or admiral would be damned lucky to have her. She was proud of her little star and she knew that she would do well. Then, she said if she didn't get on that shuttle, she'd drag her by the ear and literally boot her onto the ship.

She would be hurt that Nyota hadn't told her about Spock immediately but she knew that she would be happy for them. No, ecstatic. Mama had always worried that Nyota would spend all her energies on her career and not a family. Well, she had killed two birds with one stone.

She had established a base for any career opportunity she wanted and she had won the heart of one of the Quadrant's best men.

"_**Shuttle 358 has arrived from Nairobi at Gate 15. Shuttle 358 at Gate 15."**_ the intercom announced, causing Nyota to hurry downstairs.

This time, she had managed to get her laundry done and had on her best uniform. A pair of leather fingerless gloves protected her palms from the crisp San Francisco air and she had a knee length purple jacket, the same Mama had given her before she left home.

"Nyota!" Naomi Uhura called.

She smiled as her mother waved enthusiastically from the middle of the line and she stepped forward to meet her in a fierce embrace. Both of them were the same height and were it not for the pure silver mane upon her head, Naomi could easily be mistaken as her sister.

"Hi, Mama. How was your trip? They didn't lose your luggage, did they?"

"No, it's all safe. The trip was very fun. I played poker with some gentlemen heading to New York and cleaned them out. And then, a nice Betazoid man taught me their version of the Tango. He said that I had the grace of Imzadi."

"The Goddess of Love and Beauty." Nyota recalled from her independent studies.

"I'm glad to see that Starfleet has kept your mind sharp. Now, who is the lucky young man to have won your heart?"

Nyota blushed and looked sheepishly down at her shoes, unable to meet her mother's gaze as they stopped at the baggage claim. Her gaze remained fixed on her shoes until they got to the shuttle stop and then, she had to speak. She had to explain.

"Mama, I swear I was going to tell you but it's so complicated. It's a secret relationship. Not for much longer, though. See, he's one of my instructors and I'm his aide. There are rules against student/teacher relationships but aides and teachers get together all the time. Once the semester ends, we can be together without getting in trouble."

"Ah, I see. Well, does he make you happy?"

"Very much so."

"Has he said that he wants to be with you long past the Academy?"

"He introduced me to his mom and his dad finds me adequate, which is the equivalent of a bear hug and a Welcome to the Family, according to him."

"Can you imagine being with him fully? Letting him touch you and love you until death comes to collect?"

She looked up from her boots after that question, wanting her to see her sincerity.

"Yes. I…I love him so much, Mama. I want to be his everything."

_**//////////////**_

He could feel a wave of deep love and devotion hit him and only his trained composure kept him from sinking to his knees or smiling. Nyota. She had mastered the bond. She could make herself known to him at will and the depth of her emotions, both positive and negative, were astounding. Her intensity and skill rivaled his and even those of a full blooded Vulcan. It was fascinating…and exhilarating.

"How's Stargirl doing?" Michael asked from the couch.

"Quite well. Your mother has arrived and has proved to be accepting of our relationship."

"That bond really is something. I'm glad you and Nyota can be so close, even when you're apart." Jamal remarked as he read the latest medical journal.

Unconsciously, the vows from a formal bonding ceremony went through his mind. Parted but never parted…

The words had been hollow to his 7 year old ears. The presence of T'Pring within his mind had been like a violation and he had ended up weeping for days afterward, plagued by severe headaches and her revulsion for him, his mother, and everything his hybrid status represented. It had taken months to fully heal and his mother would've left his father if not for his pleas to forgive him. It had been the beginning of the end for Spock's relationship with his father.

Bonding with Nyota would not be that way. Spock was certain that they had already but he longed to formalize it, to have her recognized throughout the Federation as his _**adun'a.**_

To touch her, to taste her without anything holding him back…

The door slid open and Nyota came in, followed by her mother. The twins nearly bowled her over in a fierce embrace and Nyota's smile warmed him from the crown of his head to the balls of his feet. The woman broke away from her sons and Spock unconsciously straightened as his _**k'diwa**_'s eyes seared through him.

Then, a brilliant smile lit up the woman's face as she spread her fingers in a flawless _**ta'al**_, which he mirrored.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Uhura."

"Spock, it's Naomi and I'm happy to meet you too. I read your paper on the emerging dialects on Cardassia and I'd love to discuss it further."

Apparently, Nyota did not just earn her eyes from her mother but her appreciation of language.

**I told you it would be okay. You're in, Spock.**

This time, he did not try to suppress his smile.

* * *

**~Translations (Found on the VLD)~**

_**adun'a**_ -a woman joined to a man in marriage; a female spouse


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: And this where the real fun begins. I thank all of you for your patience and I hope that this (much longer than usual! :D) chapter lives up to your expectations. That's right. The wait is over for my version of S/U smexiness. I want to get my WIPs to certain points before my summer vacation kicks off (in less than 20 days, discounting the days off I get for Memorial Day) because I'm starting part 2 of 3 in my new NCIS trilogy. **

**Anyway, let's do this and I hope that this chapter will be as satisfying for you as it will be for our heroes.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Nyota hated Shopping. She didn't hate shopping for literature or for fresh food. No, she enjoyed those jaunts, especially with a certain "Vulcan Love God". No, what she hated was the _**Shopping **_that involved malls, changing rooms, attendants with quirky names like Bambi, and spending way too many credits on stuff that she'd barely wear once.

Shopping was a fate worse than Zero-G training to her.

Yet, here she was in the _**Mall**_, looking carefully through the selection of Francisca's, the store that her Mama loved to talk about. Well, Francisca's and Wal-Mart…

Francisca's specialized in sexy but modest clothing, chunky jewelry, and a veritable rainbow of (naturally made) cosmetics. It also had a hair salon and a full spa, along with a mini food court, offering synthesizers and chefs. And most important to Nyota, everything was reasonably priced, meaning that she wouldn't have to sell her soul just to get what she needed.

The Street Fair was coming up and this year, she would not be holed up in the library or dragged to debauched party after party with Gaila. Nope, she had her own plans, plans that involved Spock and utter and complete nudity. See, the Street Fair happened to be on the same day as when they could go public with their relationship and damn if she wasn't going to seize the opportunity by the horns.

She was going to dance in the street with him, eat incredible "good for your soul" food with him, and then make love with him until at least noon. Any other plan of action was invalid.

"Ooh, get that! That is perfect!" Gaila insisted as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Indeed it was. She had on a long black Gypsy skirt with thin golden chains and bells around the waist, a purple and pink tank top that showed off her arms and a sliver of stomach, purple and pink bangles, and gold earrings. The sandals were black and easy to get out of and were topped by two small pink rosebuds.

She turned this way and that in the full length mirror, enjoying the light tinkle of the bells and the way the outfit accentuated the positive without being slutty.

"And once we do your hair and makeup…oh, you're definitely getting some hot Vulcan loving tomorrow." Gaila assured her as she adjusted the straps on her own dress.

It was black with emerald trim, making her green skin seem to glow. It was down to her ankles but there was a downright dangerous slit to her hip. The shoes she had picked were low black heels, strappy and cute. She was the seductive lounge singer, the one that would have men panting at her feet.

"That looks great on you." Nyota praised.

"I really like the slit. It shows off my legs without being too trampy. Come on, let's pay for this and then head to the spa. You can't jump your Love God with shabby nails." Gaila advised sagely.

"Believe me, Spock won't care." she assured with an anticipatory smile.

_**/**_

He ran on the treadmill, using the physical exertion as a form of meditation.

When it came to Nyota, the fire pot would no longer work nor did the principles his father drilled into him after he attacked Sorevnal. (Control your emotions so that they do not control you… Only Logic provides true serenity). Nyota provided serenity and occasionally letting his emotions take control provided numerous benefits. The small love bite from her on his clavicle gave proof of that conclusion. Logic could not enflame and consume him as she did…

"Jim, give it up, already! _**The woman doesn't want you!**_ Hell, she doesn't even _**like**_ you!"

Spock recognized the older cadet from the Xenobiology lab. He was there constantly, studying every species (including Vulcans) that he could get his hands on. Apparently, he was compiling a vast database that when completed, would provide an all encompassing view on all of the known species of the Alpha Quadrant. His name was Dr. Leonard McCoy, a sure candidate for posting on the Enterprise.

Of course, he knew of Cadet Kirk. Who didn't? He was brilliant when he had the proper motivation but most of his energies were directed towards the pursuit of sexual gratification. More to the point, he pursued Nyota with the stubborn persistence of a bulldog. The fact that in less than a day Kirk (and everyone else) would know that she was his _**k'diwa**_ provided him with the control he needed not to strangle the younger man for even looking at her. Nyota may have forgiven him for his behavior in the library but Spock certainly hadn't. If the man gave him the proper motivation, he would exact vengeance in the way mates did…

"Bones, she's warming up to me." Kirk insisted as he jogged on a treadmill 3 meters away.

"Has she told you her first name yet?" McCoy asked him as he increased the incline on his own treadmill.

"Well…um…no… but she's _**not**_ taken!"

"Jim, _**everyone**_ knows that Uhura's got a boyfriend! Just because they're not humping like bunnies all over the place doesn't mean he doesn't exist. It just means that they've got more class than the average bear."

"_**She **_**doesn't**_** have a **_**boyfriend**_**!"**_

"**Where's**_** your **_**proof**_**?"**_

"Well, the only dude that she really could be with is some Commander Spork guy and he's Vulcan so there's no way in hell that she'd go after him. She'd probably freeze to death trying to deal with a pointy eared robot."

Spock felt indignation rise up in him at the dismissal but he was outwardly composed. Kirk was absolutely wrong. Nyota wanted him and only him. And she said that she liked the fact he was of a different race. She was fascinated by different cultures and she also made sure to let him know that his ears did not repulse her in any way, shape or form.

Kirk could, in human terms, "take his opinion and shove it up his…"

"Jim, that girl's got something about her that would tame or thaw any man. If it's not him, which I _**doubt**_, then it's someone else. Someone who's not you. Let it go. Let it go before you make an even _**bigger **_ass of yourself." McCoy replied with practical wisdom.

Spock thoroughly agreed with the recommendation.

_**/**_

She found him in his office, looking down into the jubilant crowds.

Instead of his licorice instructor's uniform, he had on a deep chocolate brown Oxford, a pair of black jeans (Spock had _**jeans!**_), and a pair of black sandals. The light blue and black bandana tied around his right wrist identified him as an instructor and a scientist.

The small but pleased smile on his face at the sight of her warmed her to her toes.

"Hey. You look great. What did you do to your hair?"

It was uncharacteristically rumpled. It still looked neat but not in such a formal way.

"You look very appealing as well, Nyota. As for my hair, Captain Pike did it. He suggested that I…loosen up… and enjoy this social activity. Which I will since you are my companion." he replied while taking her hand into his.

A shiver went down her spine as images of exactly what he wanted to do tonight filled her mind. Her Spock had quite the creative mind, one that was put to well use when it involved their physical relationship…

**I don't know if my legs can bend that far back, Spock.**

**You**_** are**_** very flexible, K'diwa…**

She had taught Spock how to play Twister. She had gotten both eyebrows to disappear behind his fringe and halfway through the game, he had declared it a draw and proceeded to kiss her mute, like she was the first bit of water he had seen in weeks. She loved it when he kissed her like that.

Hell, she just loved it when he kissed her.

Smiling, she gently blocked the bond, needing to focus on their next step together. They were going to be spotted immediately and the reactions would be almost as wild as the melee itself.

Hopefully, most of them would be positive.

"Come on. We better get down there and have some fun before it gets all crazy."

"Is it not crazy already?" he inquired as she led him out into the empty corridors.

"Spock, this is the largest street fair in North America. There are thousands of cadets, instructors, locals, and tourists down there more than halfway to drunk and looking for a wild time to tell the grandkids about. If you think _**this**_ is crazy, you ain't seen nothing yet."

_**/**_

Captain Christopher Pike sat on top of the shuttle bus turned medical station and watched as hundreds of people danced to the percussive music below him. He was also looking for his two sons. One was chatting with McCoy, looking as if he were trying (unsuccessfully) to get the surly southern gentleman to join the fun.

The other was watching a group of women dance, particularly the leader, one Nyota Uhura. The young woman moved with the fluid grace and joy of a seasoned dancer and she only had eyes for him. Pike smiled slightly as Spock gave her a heated look and she winked in return, confirming the rumor once and for all.

The rumor was that the Commander and the Cadet had become more than teacher and student and more than friends.

Pike had been disbelieving until he saw them off of school grounds. They had been in one of the few bookstores that actually sold books. They were sharing a large copy of a pre Surak Vulcan philosopher and they were in a lively debate about just how much Surak took from his predecessors. The general idea was that when Surak came around, it was all him, that he chose not to use anyone else's blueprints to reinvent the wheel. Spock was of that group.

Uhura was not. She had gotten all in Spock's face and instead of ignoring her or getting riled, all he had done was draw her into a kiss between points, the quintessential boyfriend/spouse move.

Officially, he was against students and teachers together and frowned upon students and aides as well.

If he took off his captain's braids, he'd say that he was happy as hell for the two of them and that he was rooting for them.

He was hoping for some grandkids from them.

_**/**_

Jim Kirk couldn't help but watch her.

She had gone from a Nubian Queen to a Gypsy Enchantress, swaying and spinning around with grace to the music. What kept him riveted were her eyes. He knew the gleam there. That gleam belonged to a woman determined to get hers. She was looking for pleasure and passion, something that only a man could give her and not a textbook.

He could see other guys looking at her and he could feel his resolve settle like concrete.

Boyfriend or not, Kirk was making a move, consequences be damned.

As he stood, he noticed that she froze and her eyes snapped open wide, now glazed over with fever. She pivoted on her feet and looked frantically into the crowd behind her, obviously searching for someone.

That someone seized her from behind and Kirk felt his jaw unhinge from his skull as Commander Spork or whatever the hell his name was buried his face in her jugular. Not only did he do that but he _**bit **_her! And she bit him right back before arching into his arms like a cat, obviously familiar with this sort of behavior. She treated him like he was a friend…a lover...a _**boyfriend**_…

God, he hated it when Bones was right!

"Mine.", the Commander rumbled over the drums. Vulcans could rumble? Vulcans could bite people? _**This guy**_ was with Uhura?

She smiled and whispered something in the Commander's ear, causing an emerald flush to stain the infamously unflappable man's cheeks.

"We're leaving. Now." she declared, both pleading and ordering.

Kirk had to give the guy credit. If she had talked to him in that tone of voice, he would've slung over his shoulder like a sack of onions, running like a bat out of hell.

Commander _**Spock**_ however, let her lead him out of the circle of gawkers and towards the Instructor's Apartments, towards a better time than any Street Fair could offer.

With a deep sigh, Kirk took a long pull of his Bud Light and signaled for another from the guy at the cooler.

Maybe if he got drunk enough, he'd forget about what he just saw and the envy would fade away to just a bit of annoyance.

Or not.

_Lucky pointy eared bastard…_

_**/**_

Logically, he knew that spontaneous combustion was a very rare phenomenon and the odds of it happening to him at this very moment were very slim.

Illogically, he felt as if he were on fire, stroked into a blistering inferno by his mate's lips and fingers.

Nyota shoved him to his (their) bed with astonishing force and climbed nimbly on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head. He was approximately 115 pounds heavier than she was and had twice her strength. He could get loose and take control of this encounter he chose to.

Spock didn't want that. He wanted her above him, riding him like an equestrian champion. He had desired her from the first time she spoke to him, the first inadvertent touch of her mind to his. She had been the one to take their friendship to the next level so logically, she should be the one on top.

At least for the first time…

"Nyota…"

"Shhh…" she soothed, pressing her fingertips to his lips.

They tasted of peaches, nail lacquer, and mainly of her. He was hit by her pleasure, her joy at being with him, her apprehension…

"Peace, _**k'diwa**_. I will not harm you." he soothed.

She flushed pink and the fire within her gaze softened but did not fade.

"I know! It's just…I want to do it right! I mean, we've been waiting for this for months and…I don't want to disappoint you. I should've told you this before I pinned you down…" she explained sheepishly.

"Honesty is always beneficial to a relationship…and I enjoy it when you pin me down."

Gently, reluctantly, he broke out of her grip and embraced her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You could not disappoint me, Nyota."

"What if I'm bad at it?"

No amount of Vulcan control could keep him from smiling fondly at her question.

"My mother always tells me that practice makes perfect, particularly if you have a…"

She whimpered as he ground his hips against her and the tip of her tongue went to his jugular, making the mark she had left sting pleasantly.

"…very willing partner."

Her hands cupped his face and a flash of molten heat went through him as her nails scraped lightly against his _**psi**_ points between hungry kisses.

This…was going to be very pleasurable.

_**/**_

She shouldn't have worried.

All she needed was instinct and judging by the low moans and gasps of her man, she was doing it right. She was no naïve little girl. She knew that lovemaking wasn't going to be clean or perfect. She just wanted it to feel good for him. Her pleasure was nice but what she truly enjoyed was seeing that Vulcan composure slip and feeling his growing ecstasy through their bond.

Her nipple was in his mouth and she felt as if electricity were racing through her veins with each tug. Her nails raked over his bare back, marring the silky flesh with faint green lines and she fondly caressed his still jean clad behind. One of his hands went to the small of her back and he pressed ardent kisses to the flesh of her trembling stomach.

"If you wish to keep this skirt, you will have to remove it. My need for you would cause me to tear it beyond repair."

Even when he was utterly turned on, he was still considerate of her. Carefully, she undid the belt of gold and the skirt slid from her hips on its own. His lips descended to the waistband of her simple white cotton panties and she wished that she had put on something a little sexier…

"It is not the undergarment that arouses me. It is the fact that you are in them."

**You'd like them better **_**off**_** of me, wouldn't you, Commander?**, she teased as she let her fingertips tease the points of his ears.

**Yes!** , he growled while tugging them down to her ankles and chucking them across the bedroom.

It was a testament as to just how far gone he was. A surge of amused pride went through her at breaking through his near obsessive need for cleanliness.

It was abruptly replaced with a surge of bliss as his tongue touched her for the first time.

_**/**_

Her _**keshtan-ur**_ was soft and healthy, fragrant with her natural spice.

His tongue skimmed over her tentatively at first but her breathless gasps of pleasure urged him to further his explorations. She tasted of ginger and of honey, along with something so uniquely Nyota, enflaming him even further. Spock knew that he would crave to be between her legs as a starving man craved food.

His _**lok**_ throbbed in time with his racing heart but he maintained his control. He had to. Nyota was virginal and he wanted her first time to be memorable in a positive way. Spock groaned as he slid a seeking finger into her channel and she screamed, arching into the invasion wantonly.

"_**Spokh...aitlu du…bolau du…**__Spock…ah…_**Spock**_…_" she hissed as her moans became deeper, louder…

His tongue plunged inside of her and he simulated the act of joining with her, of moving deep within her and shaping her to fit him. She was exquisitely tight and burning hot inside, making his anticipation rise to the boiling point. He needed her climax. He needed her to scream for him, to pour into his seeking mouth.

"_Come for me, __**k'diwa. **__Let me drink deeply of you. Do not fight it…_"

She shattered with a high pitched scream, sobbing his name and her love into the night.

_**/**_

"Nyota...Nyota…"

She blinked owlishly and met his concerned gaze, knowing that her body was still shivering from the brutal orgasm that it had just been lovingly given.

He was gloriously nude but only his hands were touching her, cupping her face.

"Are you…I did not harm you?" he asked shyly.

She really was going to turn into a puddle of goo one of these days…

"Oh, honey…Spock, I'm _**fine**_. You didn't harm me. Quite the opposite. Why are you way over there?" she asked gently.

He was practically on the edge of the bed, leaving her cold and wanting.

"I did not wish to continue until I knew if you were all right."

Many people had asked her why she had waited before having sex. What was she saving it for, they had asked. It wasn't like she had to like some girls. From 10 years old on, she had always had a following of men. She didn't really understand her appeal but there was something about her that made men fall in instant love/lust with her.

It had scared her. Not just because of her Attack but also because of a fear of being with the wrong man. She had been afraid that he would be inconsiderate and would hurt her. She had also been afraid that he would announce it to everyone, bragging that he had "tapped that".

She didn't have those fears with Spock. She didn't have _**any**_ fear with Spock.

She pulled him to her and he hovered above her on his forearms. Nyota parted her legs and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. The light fur on his body tickled her as he wrapped strong arms around her slender form. His eyes were deep and loving, no Vulcan control in sight. He was purely Spock right now and it warmed her to know he trusted her enough to show her the true him.

"Are you certain, _**ashayam**_? We can stop if you wish." he asked between light kisses.

She brought her legs up around his powerful waist and brought him even closer to her aching sex.

"Please, Spock…please make love with me..." she moaned.

Bringing an arm around her waist, he nodded and slowly, gently filled her.

A gasp of delight escaped her as he touched her cervix, telling her that he was finally inside her where he belonged…

_**/**_

"_Ohhh__**, Spock**_…Spock…please, baby…more…"

"Tell me how you want it, Nyota…" he urged as he suckled her jugular, deepening his brand.

"_**Lerashau…**__deeper…please, please…I need you…I need __**all**__ of you…don't hold back..._"

His primal self growled at the urge, demanding to be freed from his bondage. He smelled her musk and felt the sweet contractions of her _**keshtan-ur**_ around his pulsing _**lok.**_ They fit together like puzzle pieces and Spock clenched his teeth as she became even tighter. Her resistance was strong, even in her utter arousal, and she did not help matters by whispering in his ear how much she wanted him, how she had wanted him from the second they met, how _**so fucking good**_ he felt sliding deep, deep inside her where he belonged.

Nyota rarely swore. She had always found more eloquent ways to express herself so hearing it in such honeyed tones made shivers go down his spine.

She wanted it harder? Then, harder she would have.

With that declaration, his primal self broke free and he dug his nails into her sides as he began to truly take her, spurned on by her lustful screams for more, to give her what she needed, what they both needed…

"_**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular**_, Nyota…I love you…" he groaned as he nuzzled down to her cleavage, licking up their pooled sweat.

Her nails dug into his shoulders with bruising force as she gasped that she loved him too, that she loved him always…

"_**Spock.**_", she moaned over and over again, arching up into his ardent kisses.

His body was screaming for release but he would not succumb without her. He would satisfy his _**k'diwa khio'ri **_even if it resulted in his demise…

Her channel clamped down against him and her eyes snapped open, unseeing yet weeping. Their bond told him that she was not in pain. She was…

A scream, even louder than the last one, tore out of her throat and she shattered for him once again, squirming and bucking against its power, every muscle in her body spasming wildly, including the ones surrounding his shaft.

It was pleasure to the point of agony. She could not stop screaming or sobbing and it broke him.

Even if he wanted to maintain his control, he could not.

His climax slammed into him with astonishing force and he roared like a lion, her name the only coherent word he was capable of uttering.

Before he fell into the warm void of slumber, a human idiom floated into his mind as she smiled up at him, kissed him as stream after stream of his seed flooded her, an idiom he wholeheartedly agreed with.

Good things come to those who wait.

* * *

**~Translations (Found on the VLD) ~**

_**K'diwa**_ - shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term 'beloved'

_**Keshtan-ur**_ - the passage leading from the opening of the vulva to the cervix of the uterus in female mammals

_**Lok**__ -_male organ of copulation in higher vertebrates, homologous with the clitoris; in mammals, it also serves as the male organ of urinary excretion

_**Aitlu du**_ _- _want you

_**Bolau du**_ _- _need you

_**Ashayam **__- _a beloved person; used as a term of endearment; similar to t'hy'la but more personal and with emotional connotations

_**Lerashau **__-_ to make hard or harder; to enable to withstand physical or mental hardship

_**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular **__- _a declaration of love between bondmates that is accepted by Vulcan society

_**k'diwa khio'ri **__– _beloved star


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: You guys are so awesome. I'm glad you all enjoyed their first of many nights together but now, it's time for the Aftermath. I remember that Spock was worried about the appearance of favoritism so I'll have to address that soon but mainly, this part is going to be a day of reactions and a lead in to more sex. I've got a lot of updating to do today so I apologize if things seem a little short and rushed.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**The time is 0430 hours."**_, his alarm informed the sleeping occupants of his room.

Spock's eyes snapped open and he deactivated the alarm before it could awaken her. He wanted to do that. Nyota was resting on her front, her face half buried in her pillow. The sheets had slipped down to her shapely hips, leaving a glorious expanse of smooth skin exposed to his eyes. Giving into the impulse, he pressed a kiss to her left shoulder and let his hands span her waist as they had in the circle of dancers.

He had been possessed last night. She had intoxicated him to the point of madness and he had seen Kirk rise to approach her, lust his eyes. His primal self had broken free of its restraints caused him to seize her and mark her as his and only his. Even in his lucidness now, he did not regret the openness of his actions. They had done nothing wrong…

Touching her temple lightly, he opened their bond and gently urged her to awaken.

…**don't want to…you feel warm…'m sleepy…**, she protested, even as wakefulness seeped through her mind.

**As am I, **_**k'diwa. **_**Unfortunately, we still have responsibilities to tend to but the sooner we fulfill them, the sooner we may rest. Please wake up…**

**…****okay…**

She moaned and stretched underneath him, causing him to move just enough for her to turn onto her front. Her eye makeup was smeared from slumber and tears. The brand he had put upon her neck was a deep scarlet. Her breasts were slightly swollen and her nipples raw from the attentions of his mouth. She was sticky from their combined fluids and looked as if she had been mauled by a panther in heat.

She was glorious.

"Hi.", she rasped with a small smile. "What time is it?"

"0436. "

"I better get back to my dorm. Gaila's probably worried about me."

He was loathe to let her leave but he knew that she was correct…

Her com unit buzzed from her belt and she fetched it from the tangled mess of their clothing, providing him with an excellent view of her posterior.

"Yes?"

"_I am _**so**_ proud of you! You finally seduced your Vulcan Love God! And he _**bit**_ you! That is so sexy!"_

_**Vulcan Love God?**_, he inquired across their bond, both eyebrows up in mortified amusement.

**Um…yeah…Gaila came up with it! And it fits so shut it!**, she replied sheepishly as she climbed out of the wreckage of their bed.

"Gaila, this is _**not**_ a good time.", she hissed.

"_He's right there, isn't he? __**Hi, Commander**__** Spock**!"_ the young woman called cheerfully.

"Good morning, Cadet Gaila. Is there a reason why you called?" he replied politely as he sought and found his robe for her.

Nyota wrapped herself in it and kissed his cheek gratefully as he pulled on his discarded boxers.

"_I just wanted to make sure our girl was okay and to give you both a head's up. Your oh so sexy actions were caught by a holophotographer last night so you're going to catch hell from a bunch of jealous bitches and bastards."_

"Lovely.", Nyota deadpanned. "Well, we're not doing anything wrong so if anyone's got a problem, they can take a long walk out of an airlock. Thanks for the warning, Gai. Do you need me to come home?"

"_Nah, I'm good. You stay with the Commander as long as you want and do everything I would do."_

"I can't. We'd get arrested for indecent exposure. Bye." she replied wryly before shutting down the link. "Okay, so I don't have to leave. What do you want to do?"

He crossed to her and kissed her deeply, showing her exactly what he wanted to do.

Smiling against his mouth, she dropped the robe and responded wholeheartedly to his attentions.

He would never tire of pleasing her.

_**/**_

"I told you she had a boyfriend."

"Shut _**up**_, Bones!"

There was nothing worse than a hangover than the knowledge that he had been outdone by a Vulcan. Now, Jim had nothing against interracial couples. After all, everyone needed love and affection but of people for Uhura to pick, why did she have to pick Spork…_**Spock?**_ What did she see in the guy? I mean, yeah, he was a certified genius and he didn't look half bad but he had the personality of a box of rocks. He had only been in his Astrophysics class one day and he had wanted to jump off the Golden Gate before going back! A guy like that shouldn't know what to do with a girl like Uhura! Yet, obviously he did…

"Ugh…I just don't get it, Bones!"

"I don't either but maybe he'll be less of a pointy eared bastard now that he's getting laid."

Kirk sighed and continued wolfing down the breakfast platter at Hilda's. It was a surefire hangover cure and much less painful than the hyposprays Bones would push off on him later. The bell above the door tinkled and all conversation stopped as Uhura came in. She was in her uniform and her hair was up as always. Yet, Kirk could see that Spock had certainly made good on his declaration from the night before. She moved with the fluid contentment that only a night of fantastic sex could give a woman.

"Hi, Leo. Kirk." she greeted them as she sat at the counter.

"Mornin', doll face. Where's your man at?" Bones asked curiously.

"He's in his office. I thought it would be nice to bring him some breakfast. After all, he didn't get a chance to eat before he left. Well, not_** food**_…"

"Breakfast of Champions." Bones quipped, causing her to swat him playfully.

"Shut up! Kirk, why are you looking at me like I've grown another head?"

"I just don't get it. How…why…when…you and…I don't get it.", he said with a helpless shake of his head.

"That's the consensus but as long as I get it and he gets it, then it's okay. Thanks, Hilda." she replied as she took the large paper bag.

"No problem, sweetheart. You tell that nice Commander of yours I said hello." the cheerful southern belle replied.

"Will do. Bye, Leo."

"Bye, Harriet!" Kirk called.

"Not even close, Farmboy!" she called back as the door shut behind her.

"You know, Jim, you're a crack shot with computers. Why don't you just look up the woman's first name?"

"Because I like a challenge. Uhura's the ultimate challenge." he replied before getting back to his hash browns.

_**/**_

"_**Incoming message from Vulcan, Lady Amanda, D'H'riset"**_

He had been anticipating a call from his mother as soon as Gaila had mentioned a reporter. Just because he had become estranged from his father did not mean that he was not an ambassador's son. His public claiming of Nyota had to attract attention, even on his homeworld.

"Hello, mother." Spock greeted with a very small smile.

"_Like father, like son! Your father bit me in that exact same place at our own coming out party!"_ she laughed.

"I was unaware of the similarity. I take it that both father and T'Pau are displeased with me?"

"_I'm not too sure about your grandmother but your father isn't displeased. He was even amused."_

"Vulcans do not…"

"_Well, mine does."_ she cut off as always. _"How is Nyota?"_

"She is high spirits. The consummation of our relationship has been a source of anxiety for her. She was afraid that she would "do it wrong", a fear that was greatly unnecessary."

She chuckled and replied, _"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart. You tell her I said hello, okay?"_

"Yes, mother. I will speak you again soon."

"_You better. Peace and Long Life, my son."_

_**/**_

She could hear them whispering but she didn't care.

Most of the whispers were of fascination and curiosity. Only a couple of people tried to be nasty but Gaila had handled them swiftly. Nyota continued her yoga circuit in the heated room, breathing away the stress and the tension within her body. Her brand was clearly shown by her white tank top and there were light fingertip shaped bruises on the flare of her hips. Spock had his own lover's wounds, too. She had scratched his back like a kitten and he had his own brand on his chest. Plus, he had a fresh bite on his inner thigh from their shared shower that morning.

Nyota sat up and stood up, stretching her arms above her head and arching to get the stubborn kinks out of her back muscles. Each released with a satisfying pop and she sighed with relief. Picking up her towel, she saw a group of other female cadets watching her. None of them looked overly hostile so she gestured for one of them to start asking questions.

"Is it true? Like you and Commander Spock?" a petite Trill asked hesitantly.

"It's very true."

"How long have you guys been together?" a statuesque redhead asked. "You two have never been really…"

"Couple like? We've been together since November but we just added the physical stuff in yesterday."

"I figured because dude looked like he was going to eat you alive." a curvaceous California girl laughed. "Well…at least, it's someone cool. Usually guys like the Commander end up with bitches. It's a nice change of pace."

"Amen to that." Gaila tacked on. "Come on, Nyo. You've got to meet your Vulcan Love God soon. You can't go smelling like sweat."

"That's true. I better…oh, hey."

Spock was standing in the far doorway and he was still in his black instructor's uniform, indicating that he had just ended his shift.

"Hello, Nyota. Ladies." he replied.

A chorus of greeting came from the girls and he continued, "I came to ask if you would accompany me to dinner."

'That sounds fun. What's on the menu?"

The look in his eyes said it all. _**She**_ was on the menu….

Swallowing thickly, she picked up her gym bag and followed him down the hallway. His hand went to the small of her back and she was nearly sent to the floor with the force of his love and lust for her.

To their credit, they remained outwardly composed until they got to his apartment.

As soon as the door shut, the sounds of a licorice black uniform being torn from a very willing Vulcan could be heard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm in the homestretch, people. I've been an updating fiend all day (despite the bitchiness of the site) and I feel accomplished. Now, when I left off, someone's clothes had gotten ripped off. It would be such a shame to put that to waste, wouldn't it?**

**I think that this fic will be wrapped up soon. I mean, now that they're very much together, there's not really anything left to for me to do with them. That doesn't mean that there can't be a sequel, though…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The last few times they had done this, she had let him run things.

Now, it was her turn. Nyota could feel his amusement and arousal as he stepped out of the shreds of his uniform and she brought him down into a devastating kiss. Spock growled into her mouth and she slammed him against the wall, pinning him to it with her body.

"Nyota, am I to take this as an assertion of dominance?"

"Depends. Do you like it?"

"_**Yes**_.", he hissed as she stroked his chest.

'Then it is. Lose the boxers, Commander."

As he made to obey, she pulled her tank and sweats off, leaving her in only a pair of tiny, tiny black thong panties. She had put them on special for him. They had been a gag gift from Gaila, for when "she got sick of looking like an old grandma" and she had never been more grateful that she kept gifts, no matter how unlikely it was that she'd use them. The look in Spock's eyes was worth every moment of slight discomfort.

"Those do_** not**_ look practical."

'They aren't.", she confirmed bluntly. "They're like lace curtains. They look nice but have no real purpose."

He rolled his eyes (she was the best bad human influence ever!) and pulled them off. She backed them to his bed and mounted him with a grin, kissing him hard and hungrily. Today had been fun. It was nice to say out loud that he was her _**ashayam**_ and it had actually been fun to be the subject of so much gossip, both good and bad.

Having Spock deep inside her was way more fun, though.

_**/**_

Spock was addicted to her already.

Any timid feelings she had were gone and he was riveted to her gaze as she finally fulfilled his deepest fantasy. He never did understand it but there was something about the idea of Nyota taking control that wreaked havoc upon his mind. Her fingertips brushed against his psi points, making him groan at the erotic images and thoughts that were in her head.

She shattered with a cry and he reversed their positions, using his size as leverage. She whimpered as he moved feverishly inside her and he brushed against her own points, seeking permission. Nyota nodded eagerly and offered her head to him, moaning softly as he murmured the words and…

Their minds fused together flawlessly and he could feel everything she felt, see everything she saw. He could smell his own musk and feel the aftershocks of her climax race up and down his own spine. A cry escaped him and she whimpered, wrapping her limbs tight around him.

Their bond was deep, making the meld even more intense. She welcomed him fully into her mind and Spock kissed her deeply, letting his hips follow hers and his tongue twine with hers…he was instinct…he was without logic…he was free…

_**SPOCK!**_

Her screams were muffled into his mouth but the meld permitted him to feel everything tenfold, including her ecstasy. He broke the kiss and screamed into her shoulder, filling her with not just his seed but his emotions, transmitting them to her. When the meld broke, she lay trembling on top of him, her eyes wide and fascinated.

"Wow…how do you…you feel like this _**all**_ the time?"

He nodded and brushed her tangled locks away from her cheeks.

"I…that…wow…"

"Now, you see why my people strive to maintain a level of control over emotions.…"

"…and why you all almost killed each other to extinction for mates. Jesus…is it like that with all bonded couples?" she rasped before yawning.

"No. Each bond is unique. Other than the basic principles, all factors of it vary, including sexual intimacy."

They both panted for air and she declared sleepily, "Well, we got a **_damn_** good one." before pulling the bedding over them.

He couldn't agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm trying to bring all my fics out of deep freeze. I apologize for a lack of timely updates and I'm trying my best to make it better. Whoever said that senior year was the easiest year is full of absolute crap but it's certainly been the most fun so far. **

**Alas, the end. It's time to wrap this bad boy up. **_**Origin**_** has been a joy to write and I thank you all for reading, reviewing, and just enjoying my scribble on the Spock/Uhura wall. I have an idea to do something in the point of view of their daughter so look for that towards December or in my 2011 SSS Project. **

**This is post-movie now so there shall be spoilers but I think y'all have seen the movie at least twice (10 times and counting for me…) so it'll be okay. Once again, thank you all for your support and y'all live long and prosper now, you hear? ~*CMW2~***

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She walked carefully through the ship, noting the lingering damage to walls and ceilings. Compared to what could be wrong (like being in the belly of a black hole), cracks and pock marks were a small price to pay in exchange for life. Life…god, so many people had lost theirs! All of those cadets on the ships (including the Farragut), Dr. Puri, half of the communications staff, over 5 billion Vulcans, Amanda…

Nyota bit back a sob as the bond transmitted pain and grief that not even Surak himself would be able to control. Her Spock had lost his mother. During their numerous conversations, he had admitted to her that until he had met her, only Amanda Grayson accepted him without reservations, without disappointment…and now she was gone! Nero had taken her away and in Nyota's opinion, a black hole was much too good for the maniac. He deserved to skinned alive, beaten by Klingons and then doused with salt over and over again…

"Hey."

Gaila had been on the Enterprise when all the mayhem jumped off. She had also switched off of the Farragut, saying that no amount of Starfleet red tape would keep her from serving with her best friend. Plus, getting onto the coveted ship would be quite the slap in the face to one James Kirk who decided to use her to pass the "no-win" situation.

Whatever the reasons why, Gaila was here and alive and Nyota hugged her tightly, gratefully as she fell into step with her.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Still shaken up. These last few weeks have been chaos of the worst kind. How…how's your Vulcan Love God?"

"He's enduring. I was going to go see him. I mean, there's nothing anyone can say to make it better but I just…I just want him to know that he's not alone."

"I think he already knows that. He stayed in Starfleet mainly for you, girl. Even though you would've totally gone with him or waited for him if he hadn't."

"I love him, Gai. I'd do anything for him. It's as simple as that. I'll see you later? We can get lunch or something tomorrow…" she offered as they came to the fork in the corridor.

"I'd _**love**_ that. And, Nyo?"

She turned around and saw that Gaila's own eyes were glassy with tears.

"I'm really, really glad you're not dead."

Uhura smiled shakily and replied, "Same to you." before continuing to her _**ashayam.**_

_**/**_

The bed shifted and Spock watched as Nyota settled next to him in the flannel pajamas he had obtained during his leave. She gathered the bunched up bedding from the foot of his bed and covered them both securely. Once she stilled, Spock reached for her and pulled her into the "spooning" position they preferred.

"Have you heard from your dad?"

One thing that he appreciated from his _**k'diwa khio'ri**_ was that she did not treat him with kid gloves. She was empathetic but not smothering or pitying like many of their shipmates. Spock knew that they had no malicious intent but Nyota's way permitted him to establish a form of normalcy….

"Yes. The planet my counterpart picked is well suited to the needs of the survivors. Many are coming home and are welcomed, even those declared to be without logic."

"Now is not the time for such things to matter. You all need to band together to rebuild and try to heal…"

"…which was my father's reasoning to the Council. However, some are still…unyielding in their ways, even after the devastation."

She turned around and cupped his face as she had in the turbolift. This time, he leaned into her touch and returned her gentle kisses. In all of the upheaval, Nyota had become his solace. He performed his duties as first officer admirably and was civil but only _**she**_ was permitted to see past his calm facade. Only _**she**_ could listen to the outpouring of grief and rage at Nero, at the Klingons, at his counterpart, at himself... Only _**she**_ could see the tears that came at the sight of a rose or at the sight of the photo from his desk. His mother had been laughing at something he said (although it had not been his intention to be amusing) and he had allowed the tiniest of fond smiles to curve his lips, which was "the money shot", as the tourist who snapped the photo said. Nyota understood him better than he did himself.

Spock deepened their kisses and put her flat beneath him, opening their bond fully. Her voice within his mind was a balm to his soul…

**Tell me what you need….**

**You,** he replied simply, blatantly grinding his arousal into her quivering abdomen.

A flash of lust flared between them and her eyes darkened before sharpening. Her legs went tightly about his hips and pulled him flush, accepting his call. Their lips met and it began. Spock swiftly undid the buttons on her top and she wiggled her way out of her pants, revealing her nude body to his gaze. Although they had made love approximately 94 times, the sight of her was still as awe inspiring as the first. She was glorious in the dim starlight and her _**keshtan-ur**_ sent her tantalizing musk deep into his consciousness, awakening his primal self fully.

She disrobed him with shaking hands and Spock sank his teeth into her throat over and over again as she scratched lightly at his back. He shucked off his pants and she thrust herself up onto his aching _**lok**_, causing a loud groan to escape between bared teeth. Due to conflicting schedules and the fallout from Nero's madness, they had been unable to be intimate on the basis they had grown accustomed to.

It was frenzied but necessarily so and she trembled in a deep climax as he surged into her, wanting to spill his whole self into her, not just his seed.

…**love you…love you so much…oh, **_**Spock**_**…**, she sighed happily as she gave herself over to his need.

He moaned and he could feel his own release boil within his veins. He moved deeper, faster, harder…her whimpers and gasps urging him on.

"_Come inside me_…_please, baby…please_, _**please**_ _come inside me…be in me_…_**yes!**_"

Spock plunged into her dripping cavity once, twice more and then came with a loud shout of her name, causing her to writhe underneath him in a second climax. He rained kisses to her breasts, her throat, her jaw, anywhere he could reach. Her long elegant fingers raked through his hair, mussing it and drawing him ever closer to her.

"_**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular**_…_my beautiful Nyota…"_ he murmured as they held each other.

"_I love you, too. Always."_

He kissed her once more and watched as she drifted into slumber, holding her tightly.

The pain was still there. The pain would remain with him for the rest of his days.

Nyota would not let it consume him, though. She would remain by his side simply because she wished to.

He was her _**ashayam**_.

She was his _**k'diwa**_, his soul mate.

As Spock finally surrendered to his own slumber, only one thought remained in his mind.

He loved this woman.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**~Translations (found on the VLD) ~**

_**Ashayam**_ - a beloved person; used as a term of endearment; similar to t'hy'la but more personal and with emotional connotations

_**K'diwa Khio'ri**__ -_beloved star

_**Keshtan-ur **__- _the passage leading from the opening of the vulva to the cervix of the uterus in female mammals

_**Lok **_- male organ of copulation in higher vertebrates, homologous with the clitoris; in mammals, it also serves as the male organ of urinary excretion

_**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular**_ - a declaration of love between bondmates that is accepted by Vulcan society


End file.
